Blood Drops On My Eyes
by Deidari
Summary: Aiou Kana, ditched from the clan at birth due to being 'useless'. She meets someone of her clan, offering to help her in both history and skills...until taken in by Akatsuki. Drama, betrayal, Akatsuki, love, pressure. Nice long chaps & Dei, Saso couples
1. One Less Kana of Kohona

_**I've been working on this story for about two months every weekend when at my mom's place, since it's quiet there and stuff. This is on the Kana clan and two certain members of it. The Kana clan is known for darkness skills, but some possess a second element and sometimes no element at all and are discarded you might say. Much history has been stuffed into this and I don't plan on ditching this story very soon. Twists, love, drama, betrayal, sadness. IT'S ALL BLOODY IN HERE PEOPLE!!**_

_**Some couples that are made and partially hinted at sometimes:  
**__**SasoxAiou (hinted/made....guess!!)  
DeixAmaya (hinted/made....guess!!)  
ItaxAmaya (hinted)  
ItaxAiou (hinted)  
DeixAiou (hinted)**__**Amaya Kana - the killer of Iwagakure's Tsukikage when trying to leave. Like Aiou, she possesses Tenmame (Demon Eye) with skill measuring even the great Itachi Uchiha. She has high summoning and genjutsu skills. She is forced to prepare to be the Kana clan's next leader, due to her father's ever growing age, but refuses, leaving and fighting Tsukikage to his death on one night.**_

_**Aiou Kana - one who was ditched at birth, due to being born of two traitors of the clan. She is curious and kind, but intimidating when angered greatly. When knowing Amaya, she wishes to know more of her clan, but she seems to not want to tell... Aiou starts to like three guys, eventually going with _________ (I'M NOT SAYING HA!!).**_

_**She also works in Kohona at the moment as a ANBU with her past team mate as a genin, Miyako. That is till one day...  
**__**Blood drops on my Eyes**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: One Less Kana of Kohona**_

_**"A cherry's liquid is the color of blood, …but it can never be as sweet as the real thing." -Amaya Kana **_

**_~Aiou's P.O.V.~_**

**I **threw the kunai at the target, hitting it center. I opened my eyes again to look at all the targets, all 20 hit dead center. It was no surprise, considering that I had to be perfect in every way as a top ANBU.

I am tougher then all the others, making me very known to the Village of the Leaves, along with my best friend of coarse, Miyako.

I turned around, looking over at my sleeping partner. Her bear mask, with red lighting marks along the sides, covered her sleeping face. Miyako was laying down against a large tree, which stretched it's arms in the sky. Her arms crossed over chest, with one leg over the other.

Considering that I have a bit of anger issues and was impatient, not wanting to wait for her to wake up, I decided to give her a rude awakening call. You could barely see my hands as they made hand signs, readying my coming jutsu. When I finished I focused my eyes on the tree she was against.

"Earth Release: Nature Talking Goddess", I whispered calmly. The branches of the tree came down, wrapping themselves around her and throwing her forward, sliding over to my feet from the tree sending her in front of me.

Surprisingly from the small throw, it was perfectly harmless, which was why I liked it the most out of most of my earth jutsus, unless I was fighting it was pretty useless.

Miyako was instantly awakened, looking up at me with that innocent smile of hers. It usually would make her get out of trouble, but not this time, considering the Hokage would now be waiting for us, since she didn't stay awake beforehand, while I was training, roughing out any target screw ups.

"Miyako-chan…" My voice was rough, from not using it the whole time, "We have to get going, the Hokage is going to be rather upset if we don't get to her office on time…-" I looked up at the sky, seeing many dark clouds taking over the sunlight in minutes, I cleared my throat, "besides,... It's going to rain and we wouldn't want to get wet,... Now would we?". I looked at her, seeing her standing up now and stretching.

"Yes yes, Aiou-chan. We all know how she is though. She is always impatient,... But would she get mad at us?." She waved her left hand around in circles, making stupid hand gestures.

"What do you mean by that?". I always hated the masks, always blocking out a lot of our voice, but they were useful in keeping our identity away from criminals and thieves that may escape from their cells and come looking to kill us.

"Well, … we are her most "precious" ANBU captains and we could probably kick her butt if we worked together. I'm sure she wouldn't-"

"Miyako-chan… She isn't the Hokage for nothing. She is also a Sanin. Very powerful and could most likely knock your whole nervous system into lockdown… I also suggest never telling her that either, or you'll end up in the Earth country… by air…" We both looked at each other with our masks and nodded. "Let's get going". In a mere second, we both disappeared, jumping from tree to tree.

~10 minutes later~

"When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song, it cheers me up, and shows me I won't be sad for long! Oh oh oh, I'm so happy, I can barely breath, puppy dogs-"

"What the bloody Hell are you singing, Miyako?!" I turn my head to her, completely confused by the singing, and maybe a tad bit embarrassed too. Your partner starts singing "The Happy Song", when you are both ANBU. Mmhm. That is bad on our reputation alright.

"What?! It's a good song and I like it. It really makes me happy". I could see her smiling under that blasted mask, thinking so full of herself right now.

I looked forward again, seeing Kohona up ahead. I sighed in relief, knowing that my best friend/partner would probably not start singing another song any time soon, … at least for now.

"Aiou-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you do, … when … umm … a person kind of likes you?"

"Ohhhh….". There was a moment of silence and then it was broke by "MIYAKO HAS A STALKER!!"

"Aiou! Seriously. I like him too. He's a shinobi in Kohona. He came back from about two years of training he stays with his sensei and he is actually really sweet. Childish, but really sweet. We met at the Ramen shop a few days ago and we talked and-"

"That's really good for you Miyako-chan. I don't even have a boyfriend. Not like I really wanted one, considering that every guy in every damn village if full of perverted, gross, manipulating freaks." I shuddered, thinking of all the guys, who try to kiss and sexually attack me.

"For a damn eighteen year old girl, Aiou, you're pretty wise and nice, but you're also a pain"

"What do you mean by a pain?! We're best friends and you say that!"

"That's not what I mean. I'd never really mean that about you, Aiou-chan. You're the most coolest, finest, most awsomest friend I know… but what I mean is that you never had a real boyfriend. You just have to look around better. The nicest guys could be standing right in front of you and you don't know it. All I'm saying here is, Try and make yourself happy." She stops on a branch, looking down at the colorful village below.

"That's very nice of you to say Miyako", I stop on the same branch as her, also looking down at the village, "But I'm happy with just my friends."

"I can't believe anyone ever abandoned you like that on my parents doorstep. You're so special, not taking advantage of anyone or killing off mounds of people a day." My friend jumped off the branch, barely making any sound as she touched the ground.

"Um… you do remember I do kill people though, right? My insides cry for blood spill once in a while. Don't make it sound like I am just a child, hating even just the sight of blood. Miyako, you know why they paired us up?". I land beside her, both of us now walking side by side towards the tall, Kohona gates.

"No… Why?"

"Because, I'm the ruthless killer type, while if the enemy is wanting peace or whatever, you negotiate with them. You're also the better healer of the two of us. Together, we are the perfect team. Like the Genin exams, where there must be an equal balance of both Heaven and Earth in a team. I'm Earth and you're Heaven."

"Wow. You actually commented my skills for the first time in a while. Who are you and where's Aiou?". She stops and looks at me with her head to one side, obviously smirking under her mask, surprised at what I had said a minute before.

"Seriously, Miyako. That's how they paired us up, when we had become ANBU, they seen our advantages and weaknesses and brought us together. They don't make mistakes". We both walked down the dirt path the rest of the time, making it to the gates in the matter of minutes.

"Are you two the ANBU needed to see Lady Hokage?" The guard looked at us, and we both nodded in unison.

He moved to the side, letting us go by. Miyako was instantly attacked by a orange person. She went falling on her back, her and the orange jumpsuit wearing, spiky blond, blue eyed teen laughing with each other.

"Sorry about that Miyako-chan. I just heard that you were coming back and ran here as fast as I could to see you…". He looked over at me with first confusion, then nervous fear, and finally recognizing who I was. I looked down on him with a blank stare, arms crossed over my chest, and head up proudly.

"Is this…. Kana Aiou?!" He looked down on Miyako again. She nodded in response.

"Cool! I heard a lot about you, Aiou-san! I heard you originally came from the Rock village, and have a mixture of skills from all the different types of villages… Is that true?! Oh yeah, my name's Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!" He gets up, pulling Miyako up also, and gets up in my face, his face full of happiness.

"Yes. I know many different techniques of the Leaf, Rock, Mist, and the Sand village… I saw your face when you first looked at me… why did you look afraid?" My voice was smooth and clear, showing no harm or emotion.

"Well, … it's because I heard much about you being a killer, … taking the blood of your enemies like a vampire." He shuddered, thinking about it more.

"Don't worry. I don't bite, …much. I don't attack my own friends or those who are friends of my friends… Are you Miyako's friend?" My face went soft, smiling, showing my naturally long canine-like teeth.

"Yes. I'm Miyako-chan's friend!" He looks me right in the eyes, showing he wasn't afraid. "…by the way. Why are your teeth like that? That isn't normal."

"You aren't normal yourself there, Naruto-kun. But if you must know, it's because of my kekki genkai. It has some permanent side effects, such as the teeth, bright eye color, like my green eyes here, and tough skin" I pointed to my teeth, pulling up the gums to show long white fangs touching my bottom lip, widening my eyes, so he can see the brightness of them, like a leaf's, and running a hand across my arm, which was covered by my ANBU uniform.

"Wow. That's really cool. So, um… you two are suppose to go see granny Tsunade now huh?" He turns around to look at Miyako, who was just fixing up her blackish-brown, curly hair from the fall. I whistle to her, getting her attention.

"What?", she looks up, and I point to him. "Oh. Yeah we are. We're both kind of early though…Aiou-chan?" She looked past the side of him, at me with pleading eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"Could I pleeeease just go with Naruto-kun to go see grann- Hokage-sama, and you can just go relax in the village here? I know how much you are tired from the past mission you went on yesterday with your team. I was thinking I could give you a little break." Wow. She's the kind of friend you need to live with to keep you happy.

"No. It's alright. I can make it there quicker then you. Maybe you and Naruto-kun can go catch up from yesterday with each other at the park or something". I pull the wolf, blue striped mask down, covering my face. "See you two later". I cast some hand signs, making my body turn into black mist and sink into the ground.

~5 minutes later~

I appeared on top of a few buildings, open my eyes, and start jumping from roof top to rooftop, heading right towards the Hokage's office, which is in the middle of Kohona. A few people were looking up at me and I could feel their safe aura feeling, seeing a kunochi around to help them if trouble was to arise.

"Seems like a nice guy, … but Naruto. He's a jinchuurikki, a container of the Kyuubi. No. Don't think that way Aiou. I'm sure he'd not hurt Miyako, since he's been able to contain his anger a bit more from his training. At least he isn't a total pervert, … like his sensei, the frog sanin". I sighed, fighting with my thoughts.

I was then slammed to the side by something. My body fell to the ground below off the roof, head going right towards the dirt path below. As I fell to the ground, people yelled to me. At the last second, my mind awoke again from shock and I swung myself around, landing on my feet. The second I touched the ground, I looked up, eyes blazing at the roof of the building I was last on.

There … was a dark figure. It was hard to see, since the sun was on the person's back, blinding me and breaking my chances at seeing the person clearly. The figure disappeared before I was able to see who it was..

"Dang it," I muttered bitterly.

I always hated it when my senses didn't cooperate with me, in these sort of situations. It just ticked me off to no end. Damn miserable eyes…

I kneeled over a bit, to dust myself off, running towards the Hokage's tower since there was no point in trying to find the person. I started going faster this time, but had to use chakra to become invisible, and not make the villagers worried by my fast speed. When making it to the tower, off to the right… Was the shadow again. I zipped my head over quickly, my eyes narrowed at the empty alleyway between the tower's thick tree fence, which had all the branches tangled too much to go through, and a clothing store.

I turned my body to the alley, looking at the tower, and back at the alley again. The shadow disappeared, but I knew it was still there, as though waiting for me to come to it.

"I'm sure she won't mind me being a bit later. After all, me and Miyako are pretty early getting back to Kohona. She'll be expecting us later, so it wouldn't hurt to go look through here…" I had made my decision. Go look in the alley for a little bit, and go to the Hokage later.

Little by little, I made my way into the alley, which only had sunlight showing from the top of it, making the alley dark. My feet were silent, my black ANBU sandals going over the gravel. Two curious, on-guard, cold pieces of emerald colored ice looked around, watching over for any dangers. It was just too…. Quiet…. Something was bound to happen.

"You like to get yourself in trouble don't you?". I closed my eyes, baring my teeth, hearing the person from behind. He sounded calm, not cocky, but just ….calm. It was like he knew better then me.

When I felt it was right, I threw two kunai at the person. I opened my eyes, to see the dark figure standing in the shadows. Even from the darkness, I could see his eyes, because they were clear and bright, standing out. A dark rusty red. His body, knees and down were more visible though from the light on the edge of the alley going through on the bottom half of his body. What was shown was the bottom half of a black cloak, and ninja sandals.

One kunai was in the wall just behind him barely missing his head, not even two inches on the right of his face, and the other was in-between his thumb and forefinger.

"Nope. Not at all, more of the opposite really… besides, I do get kind of ticked when someone pushes me off a building, and they disappear. I just want to return the favor." I turned my body half-ways to him, my right leg extended towards him, as my top half went lower, readying to attack at the right moment. My left hand went to the pouch on my left side, as my right arm just hung in front of me. It was a relaxed posture, but it shown I meant harm to those who get me mad, or get to close.

"You don't want to mess with me, ….girl". That comment made my eye twitch, getting me mad. Did he just call me GIRL??!! Buddy, not the right thing to call me!! Damn sexist with how strong I am against him!!

I grab a shuriken, throwing it at him, … but something stopped me from doing this. It was ten chakra strings attached to my body, keeping me still. "Why are you in Kohona anyways?" I let my head drop, my teeth biting my lip, drawing blood from it.

"We are ordered to capture you, … Kana Aiou." Damn stalker… "Don't be violent now. If you come calmly, we won't have to hurt you." Wait!! WE!! Who's this now?

Speak of the devil, a person came from behind me, and I knew it, by my strong hearing. He smelled good, my senses starting to get frisky. My frikkin high senses making me hungry, damn it!

"So we got her Sasori no Danna, hmm?" His voice was golden, making me have butterflies. I never had this feeling before, at least not this strong. It ticked me off, but this person was nice, natural sounding.

"Bug off." I still couldn't move anymore, but I could at least move my eyes to the side, seeing a blond Akatsuki, standing beside me on the right. When he seen my deathly glare, he just chuckled, putting an arm over my still shoulder.

"Aww, not too happy to see us, hmm? I thought someone like you would be honored to see the great Akatsuki, yeah." The growls in my chest made him back off, but not because of his fear, but because his partner signaled with his head to back off, by shaking it once to one side.

"Deidara-san. Don't test her. Leader-sama wants her for a reason, so it means that if you tick her off enough, she could most likely break away from my chakra strings."

My inner screamed, purposefully trying to get mad now and break out. I kept my anger inside though. I kind of want to keep my dignity and not lose it all of a sudden. That would be a bit weird, since I should try to figure out the situation first instead of using such chakra using powers first. I was going to wait till the right moment to strike.

Deidara shrugged, taking his arm off my shoulder, moving over to his partner. Sasori came forward, holding a needle with greenish liquid. I instantly widened my eyes, fearing it. I always did have a fear over needles, for no particular reason too. Maybe it was just the thought of cold sharp metal going into your flesh was scary enough. I don't know.

He grabbed my forearm, still keeping me in control with his other hand. The hand grasping my arm, held the needle, but right now he was just trying to calm me down from my shaking problem.

"Looks like you have a fear of needles. Interesting." Before I could say anything back at him he injected the liquid into my neck, earning a gasp, drowsy eyes, and finally weakness in the legs.

~Sasori's P.O.V.~

As she fell into unconsciousness falling to the dirt ground of the alley below, I caught Aiou, holding her limp form up.

"Deidara. We got what we needed. Let's go." My eyes briefly looked her over, thinking about what made Aiou Kana so special to Leader.

~Memory~

"And by no means necessary, do you hurt Aiou. I need her intact, unharmed, nothing. Got it you two?" Leader was leaning on his desk, his hand's fingers entwined, resting his head on them. Both of us nodded in response that we understood.

"Yeah, hmm. I don't see anything so great with this Aiou girl though, yeah. I say we fight her, to see if she's really the right girl to join, hmm" I then knew at that moment, Deidara mad the wrong choice.

"I already told you Deidara…. No harm is to be caused to her. Alright? " Leader closed his eyes, resting his head down a little bit in annoyance.

"But-"

"Deidara! No!" Leader gets up from his chair in the shadows, and even though his hands are only a hologram, they sure were loud when slamming down onto his desk. "Your orders are your orders, Deidara… No disobeying me…" He rubbed his temples, calming down.

I sighed, hating it how Deidara always caused us to get in some kind of trouble. Every. Time." We understand Leader-sama. I'll make sure Deidara stays under control and doesn't do anything against you and your plans." At that moment, I grabbed Deidara by the hair, pulled him out of the office, and knocked him on the back of the head, before going back to my room. Deidara could really be a child sometimes, because he started complaining, and glared at my back as I went off.

"Is she really that special?" I thought in deep confusion.

~End of Memory~

"Come on Danna, hmm."{ Deidara was already on top of his bird, getting ready for flight.

"Yes brat. I'm coming." I moved and picked her up, from being stood up with my arms, to bridal style so it would be easier move with her. Deidara whistled two notes, smirking as I looked up at him deathly. "Don't test me, Deidara." I growled frustrated at him.

Both of us got on the bird, flying away after a few wing flaps, getting high in the air in moments.

~No one's P.O.V.~

Not too far off, around five buildings away, the Hokage's personal ANBU saw the incident with one going to tell the Hokage, and the other standing on the building looking off at the departing clay bird.

She took off her mask, revealing the angered face, of a girl around Aiou's age, which was nineteen, and a pair of pure black eyes, with narrow blood red middles glared at the bird. She also steamed off black and white flame-like chakra from her hands. Her teeth grew fangs and her heart burned angrily.

"Nobody gets away with stealing family", she growled with pure hatred towards the Akatsuki. "Ever." Her slammed her fist into the top of the building, making cracks show up around her. Her eyes shut tight as her throat growled angrily. "I'll get you back Aiou-chan…"She opened her eyes again, regaining composure as the white part of the eye goes back to normal and the iris changes back to emerald green.

A Kana watches blood get taken….


	2. Tumbled Around in this New Area

_**Chapter 2: Tumbled Around in this New Area**_

**_"Do you know why I think opposites attract? Because you two can argue about the stupidest things to keep yourself entertained." -Amaya Kana_**

I growled, thrashed around making all the men holding my limbs hold tighter. A masked one was now on the other side of the room shaking a little, and was also in pain from just being thrown off my arm. He was quite surprised at my strength. It was HIS fault for saying I was strong for a **girl.**You can tell that's what earned him a trip across the room and a nice slam against the cold wall.

"Damn it! She's strong! How the Hell were you two fucking able to catch her before?!" Hidan held me from behind, keeping his arms tightly around my shoulders.

"We used Sasori-san's special sleeping poison to knock her out, yeah. That's what made it easier for us, hmm". Deidara held my legs, which was proven easier said then done.

"The bad part of this is that her kekki genkai isn't even active. **You guys are pathetic at holding her down. What if she could use it right now, if it wasn't for Sasori-san's other injection? **You know, the one keeping you guys from being ripped apart?" Zetsu just came out of the ground in the room, his arms crossed, black side scowling, and white side plain and blank of all emotion.

They all got voices in their heads from leader at that moment. "_**Bring her to my office now. No more hassle and wasting time. I need to speak with her.**_" Deidara's eyes widened, and then he glared at me. He was now ticked off, not wanting to get punished if their leader had to wait any longer.

"What the Hell are you looking at blondie?!" I growled at him, moving around more, making Hidan's uneven breathes hit the back of my neck. It was a sign that he was getting a bit tired of keeping me under control. Too damn bad for him! I wasn't going to give in **that** easily!

I could see Deidara's eyebrow twitch and feel Hidan sighing from Deidara's easily upset weakness. I started laughing at Deidara for his stupid reason to get frustrated.

"What was that you stupid demon, hmm?!" He looked down again, as he had to wrap both arms around my legs from the side.

"Nice remark-" I smirked on the left side, showing a pure white, long fang "-I take that as a compliment by the way, so don't even try to make me feel bad…. Also, I can feel that stuff wear off. Hello, great chakra!" All four men in the room had their eyes widen. They were scared for what I'd do next.

Two more people came to the doors. It was a man with a tall figure, … both of them were actually. The really tanned, stitched up one, with red, pupil-less green middles for eyes, a mask over the bottom half of his face, and dark clothing came forward cautiously. The one that resembled a shark, with his light blue skin, three gills on each cheek, small beady eyes, and that smirk, showing triangle shaped teeth came in also after the tanned one came in.

Hidan, Deidara, the orange-masked one, and Zetsu looked fine now, with the two new guys coming in. I pulled away from blondie and the damned religious asshole, going over to the wall. My arms stretched out, each touching a cold cement wall of the cell. The six of them looked at me like I was just a piece of dust now.

This was bad, even with my kekki genkai, Tenmame, I was still dead. I also had a bad feeling about the shark one. He looked too highly of himself to be a cocky bastard, so something must be up.

Just as I thought about it, shark-man brought his hand up to the giant wrapped up sword on his back. He kept his eyes on me as he done so. My position on the wall changed.

"This is what he is so high and mighty about? A sword? No matter the size, I don't need to worry about it I-…. why does he still look confident? What. The. Hell?!" My thoughts soared and my eyes widened when realizing who it was. Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist Village….

"I'm so fucked…." ,My stomach turned at seeing his large sword… Was that thing moving?! Holy shit it was!

I narrowed my eyes, getting into fighting stance, with my legs slightly bent, separated, and my hand going to my katana…. Wait…. I don't have it…. FUCK!!! Those fucking bloody bastards will pay dearly!!

I growled and they snickered. The one with the mask shook even more…

"You know where it is, … don't you?" I turned my head to him, casting the most terrifying Kana clan look I could give. A.K.A. © The Kana Look of Death V.1 The most Dangerous Classic Look out there!

The masked man stood up, running behind Zetsu like a child trying to hide behind his mother. He peeked his head from behind the plant man, instantly putting it back when seeing my death glare.

Deidara and Hidan stood in front of Zetsu, putting a hand on each of their weapons, which was a small sack on his hip, and a three-bladed reaper looking…. Thing on his back. Daaaaamn it was big.

"It's a bad choice to steal a girl's weaponry you know? Hey pumpkin-face…. Slide it over, I won't kill you, or hurt any the other people here." I narrowed my eyes as they pulled out their weapons, along with Kisame. Shit.

"Don't do anything stupid kid. You're dealing with five against one and-" , the masked one interrupted.

"But Kisame-san. There's six. You, Tobi, Zetsu-san, Deidara-senpai, Hidan-san, and Kakuzu-san." His innocent voice surprised even me, and that's saying something! Nothing surprises me when I have to kill people almost everyday.

"Tobi- **you're weak. You wouldn't last even ten minutes against her, **although we know you'd try your best." I kind of liked the black side now, for complimenting my skills and power against this one named Tobi, judging by the childish name fitting his personality. It had to be him ,and if it wasn't I'd be laughing so hard, people miles away would even hear. A REAL criminal would never be caught dead with that name, … unless you're him I guess.

"Behind you." Ah ,shit. I turned around, ducking as a large scaly sword went just over my head. There was something wrong about it though… It was moving again.

"That's it! I remember now! Um, it's a chakra eating sword, …what's it called now?" I mentally smacked myself, trying to remember that damn Bingo book I read. "Ah, it's Samahada, taking a person's chakra, except it's owners, and shreds people's flesh off, since it has downward pointing, sharp scales." Once thinking about it more, I freaked out.

When Kisame swiped once, he quickly twisted his wrist around, getting ready for another attack. I jumped to the left, landing right into Hidan's arms. He grasped my shoulders tightly as Kisame came closer, his each step making me more and more nervous. His sword came down and-

Nothing happened. At least not physically. My chakra was mostly gone though.

"Bastard… I was waiting for that damn chakra to come back so I could us it for my kekki genkai." I glared up at him, my head down as Hidan pushed it forwards.

"Too bad. We can't risk you using that chakra, can we?"

"Yeah you could. It could be a test for you pathetic criminals to see if you are really worth being here in Akatsuki." Kisame smirked at my energized, courage filled attitude.

"It's funny at how you are so confident, when all of us could kill you at any moment…. When you see Leader-sama, you won't be".

"Well fuck you then." Hidan pushed my head down again as I tried to look up at the damn mutated shark.

"She sounds a lot like you Hidan-san. **Not that it's a good thing."** Zetsu was pleased at the event going on between the Leaf nin and Mist swordsman.

Hidan chuckled before answering. "Yeah. The bitch sure does." He looked over my shoulder, looking into the two pieces of merciless emerald ice shards.

"Damn you…" I muttered under my breath.

"Feisty…. I like you." Hidan purred in my ear, making my body go hard with my uncomfortable position. Bastard….

"Look, I don't like you, so fuck off you damn Jashionist jackass." I growled back.

"Hidan-san, we have to bring her to Leader-sama… right now. No hitting on the poor girl". Kakuzu spoke in a rough voice, which was not a surprise to me, like that Tobi person was.

Hidan threw me over to Kisame like a doll, who easily caught me. I have to mention for those who may be confused, he has his sword put away, thank kami. He quickly tied my hands behind my back, put a blindfold on, incase my chakra came back, so I couldn't use my Tenmame to hypnotize people just by my look -to be truthful, I can't even do that. They are just really cautious right now about my powers-, and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

I hung over his shoulder as limp as a corpse, my arms hanging and going back and forth with each step he took.

"I hate you all." I mumbled through the curses I was planning on yelling out

"Oh coarse you do bitch." Hidan. No doubt about that.

"Enjoy your last moments, for if you aren't what Leader-sama wants after all, you'll die, hmm." Deidara. I wasn't afraid of death, as long as it was quick and painless. I doubted that as long as I was here.

"Thaaaanks. That makes me feel so much better Barbie…I just wish I could see my friend right now." I sighed.

"Who's your friend?" That was Kisame this time. I couldn't see him, but I could clearly hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Just my friend- wait. Don't even try that on me. You're just trying to find out my weakness so I'm forced to join. Nice try, but I've been caught like this many times by the other villages." They all knew I was glaring through the blindfold. The creepy part to them, which consisted of Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan, and Deidara, since the Kakuzu guy was in front of Kisame, was that I knew where each and every one of them were. They were probably wondering whether I could see through the blindfold or not. It was a thick material, probably denim, pure black. I couldn't see through it all if you are wondering. It was just my enhanced senses guiding me.

"Tobi scared of Aiou." Tobi. Most likely cowering behind Zetsu. I could hear Zetsu sink into the ground, leaving poor Tobi in the open.

"You can see us can't you, hmm?" Deidara, again. Obviously with the 'hmm'. He had just asked the world's most greatest question right now. Yay! Not.

"I just have high senses. I know where you all stand right now by your scent, hearing each footstep, and just plain idea. We're only in a hallway after all." I yawned, for some reason feeling someone looking at me odd, and laid my head back down on the surprisingly warm back of the shark-man, Kisame.

I soon fell in a light daze as I was thrown into a room then…- Well Kisame was pushed in as everyone had to push the nervous shark into the room.

I have one thing to say. Soooo a horror theme area.

I could feel the dark auras in the room, sending shivers up my back. It was plain creepy. Was someone else in here, or was this my new cell? Oh right, now I remember. I'm going to meet some Leader guy. Let's hope my life isn't going to end here. That would be a shame, because I always hoped to die in a bright area with all my friends around.

"Hello Kisame-san. Bring the girl this way and put her down." Wow. He has one Hell of a deep, leader kind of voice. I think I like this guy already, and not like that. I mean I respect him in a way.

"Hai". Kisame growled through his shark teeth. I then raised my hands up to his neck, pressing a pressure point. He instantly fell to the ground, making the leader stand up in alert.

"You know you don't have to make people do this to me. I already know my chances of escaping, and it's low." I had my back to him, knowing that when hearing soft footsteps coming from behind.

"No reason to knock out one of my members. You are lucky that I need you, or you'd be dead already." He grabbed my left shoulder, turning me around, and facing him.

The leader took off my blindfold, but kept the ropes on, keeping precaution.

The room really amazed me. It had a dark red paint on the walls, small paintings on landscapes, such as mountains, other villages, rivers, a floor with large, 2x2 size black marble tiles, with grey and white rocks in them, two black leather chairs, each beside each other, giving the other one three feet space each, and around four feet away from the desk of pure dark oak, and a huge, dim lit twenty something candle chandelier.

"Cool office. One of the most expensive and neat I've seen in a while." My eyes widened a fraction as I looked at him though. He has short, spiky,… ORANGE hair! What the fuck! Orange! Not normal and- … wait. I shouldn't be saying that. Sakura has PINK hair for kami's sake!

"Cool hair man". I grinned as he narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"No more childish talk. I wish to talk to you about more important matters." He walked over to his desk and gestured for me to sit in one of the chairs. I took the one on my left, which was on his right when sitting in his large dark oak chair.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" I raised an eyebrow as he sighed, crossing his arms on top of his desk, and closing his eyes.

"I am asking you to join Akatsuki to get right to the point". Aww Hell No! He did not just say that! Wait, … he did ………... Damn it!

"Why and what's in it for me?" I crossed my legs on the chair, getting comfortable, and resting my head on my arms, which were in the same of a upside down Y, letting my head relax.

"You have interesting, unique talents Ms. Kana. You can kill in the clean skilled shots, escape from other villages, and a well trained kunochi of Kohona. And what you may get from it, is great respect from villagers, fear, power, and be put in the history and bingo books. Considering you being so well known already at only eighteen and being related with your Tsukikage's murderer, you'll make it far." He opened his eyes again, looking at me with grey eyes, which also had rings going from the pupil, to the outer edge of the eye.

Rin'negan. Oh shit… I'm dealing with a Rin'negan user! Why couldn't someone had told me that before!?

"A killer? What do you mean?" I looked at him with a slightly open mouth.

"It appears that someone that is the same blood as you killed the Tsukikage that used to rule Iwagakure five years ago… She is a well known missing nin, known as "Powerful Night Rain"… Now as I was asking… Shall you join Akatsuki?" He started staring me down like a predator watching his prey down.

I raised my head, looking at the black painted ceiling. The small candles from the chandelier seemed to be trying to tell me something. Not literally, but a feeling was in the air saying "Say yes. Say yes. It'll lead you to the history books. You'll be known and feared throughout all the five countries… just like the other one from your clan. You'll be free from the rules of Kohona." The small voice was quiet, from the many questions in my mind cancelling out most of it.

The other side of my mind was saying something different though. "Don't agree. You'll die and people will hate you, trying to kill you all the time, and manipulate you. The Akatsuki will take your rare Kana blood and use it to their own advantage somehow. That might be why that no one from your clan is not in Akatsuki, because he or she knows they'd probably use the blood to their own goals." I shook my head, closing my eyes, and thinking deeply.

"I'll give you time to think about it. You'll stay in a extra room for now. You have until tomorrow morning. If you don't choose by then, you'll be put in a fight against one of our members. You win, sending your opponent into unconsciousness or until they are unable to fight anymore, you get to leave, and we won't bother you any more. You lose, you must join against your will." He then turned around in his chair, grabbing a file from the desk on his left, and gave it to me.

"We don't really need this anymore, considering you are here now." He looked at me as I slowly looked down on it after he said that.

It was my file.

Name: Kana Aiou

Village: Kohonagakure Home Village: Iwagakure

Rank: ANBU

Age: 18

Blood Type: A

Height: 5'7

Weight: 132 pounds

Hair color: Golden brown Details: Wavy, around five inches past shoulders

Eye Color: Light green

Kekki Genkai: Tenmame

Element(s): Darkness and Earth

Weaponry: Two, spiked gloves, poisoned dagger, jutsu

Jutsus: -Earth Release: Nature Talking Goddess

-Earth Release: Sealing Leaf Curse

-Earth Release: Crystal Rock Guardian

-Earth Release: Sinking Earth Bond

-Darkness Release: Master's Shadow Minions

-Darkness Release: Blood Eclipse

-Darkness Release: Black Mist Disappearance -both a attack and transportation technique-

-Darkness Release: Animalistic Rage of the Beast

-Summoning -tracking robins and sparrows-

-Clone -multiply up to ten-

-Substitution -usually substitutes for a small pack of kunais with explosive tags and poisoned senbon needles-

-Basic Medical Skill -can heal from a bruise to a medium sized cut from kunai/shuriken-

Signature jutsus/moves: -Earth Release: Stone Wings of the Robins

-Darkness Release: Bone Crush of Sickness Punch -major ninjutsu attack, causing

the nervous system to feel like it's being pulled apart, just from one punch of her spike

gloves. The main area she strikes is the shoulder blade and chest-

Academy Finishing Grades: Ages: **Genin** - 4-10 - 98.7 overall average

**Chuunin** - 11-15- 99.2 overall average

**Joniin** - 16+ - 100.8+ overall average estimate

Past Sensei: Ryuu Rikuu

Teammates: Miyako Samaru (f.), Kimsa Wataru (m.)

Writer of this Profile: Lord Hokage, Saurtobi

Wow, I never knew about this. I look at the academy grades surprised. I always did do good, but I think they were overdoing it a bit. It's no lie, at age ten I was able to cast the jutsu Darkness Release: Master's Shadow Minions, … while the Hokage told me most of those in my clan were able to do it at … six. He knew that from reading from one of my clan's scrolls or something like that. It surprised my sensei Rikuu, but when I was able to do it, we were happy and relieved I could finally do it. I think Kimsa liked me when seeing my quickly rising skills after that. I kind of like him too and- never mind! When did I even start thinking this topic?!

Anyways, with the situation of my life in the Akatsuki leader's hands…

"Now go. I'll see you in the morning to hear your decision." I nod and get up, walking to the door. Little did he know that I was cursing under my breath, because having to agree with what he says. The little bastard.

"Sooo, … you didn't die I see. It's surprising you fucking made it and- where the fuck is Kisame bitch?!" Hidan walks up, sneering at me now from the disappearance of the Shark-man.

"Oh him… I knocked him out." I say casually as I shrug and look in his eyes bravely. He snorted.

"Well, it looks like you'll fit in just fine bitch. Want to meet the others?" He comes over and puts a arm over my shoulder in friendship.

"Sure, why not asshole." I smirk up at him, and he smirks back.

"I sure fucking hope that Leader pairs you up with me and Kakuzu. I really fucking doubt it though, since the damn leader puts us in only shitty pairs, and not groups. Fuck." He closes his eyes, shaking his head while twisting one side of his lips up in disappointment.

"Aww well. I think I can live here. You guys are all pretty unique. Not like the jerks or preps at the Academy I used to go to." I turn my head away, looking up at the ceiling and narrowing my eyes at the memories of "them" .

"I hope those little, snobby, spoiled, plastic made, bratty, mother fucking bitches die at a fucking early age due to starving themselves and turning into bone, burning in Hell with their precious hair missing, nails unperfected, skin dry, cracked, burnt, have a hunchback, and suffer god damn well." I growl at myself from my comment. Hidan laughs at me.

"Yep, You're just like me bitch. We're going to have fun here." He starts leading me down the hall.

"They don't like you swearing?" I raise an eyebrow as I look up at the silver haired, light purple eyed, 22- year-old something male.

"Yeah, they HATE it, so if you swear a lot, they are sure to know who you are most like out of all of us." We made it to the end of the long hall, Hidan having to take his arm off me shoulder as he opens the door.

When we enter, three pairs of eyes look over at us. Two others were Zetsu and Sasori, quietly sitting around, reading and sitting on the couch, just thinking. My question was, how the Hell did Kisame get there?!

"Kisame… When did you fucking get here? Bitch-"

"It's Aiou" I narrowed my eyes at him and cross my arms.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. AIOU here says she knocked you out and left you in Leader's office." Hidan put his hands on his hips and cocked his head to one side.

"I guess Leader used a jutsu on me to send me in here. He doesn't want to carry me all the way out here, would he? Besides, I'm too heavy for him." Kisame looked up from the couch, looking at Hidan and then me with his beady, annoyed eyes.

"Hehe… Sorry about that. I didn't like being carried around, so I thought of that as the only way to make you let go of me at the time. I was after all blindfolded, had wrists tied, and was in the presence of your leader." I smile. "No hard feelings man?" I walk up to him and put my hand out.

He nervously takes it, making sure I wouldn't do anything.

"No hard feelings. I guess when in a time of panic, in front of someone with a chakra level that high can make you do such things." Me and him smile, but with a shock of surprise from him, everyone else in the room, and even my self a little bit, I give him a quick hug, grinning at his surprised expression.

"Well, I'm going to my room to think some things over. I'll be in that extra room if anyone needs me." I turn around, and before I can even take one step, a person is next to me, holding my shoulder. I turn around to see Sasori.

"I know that you don't have any idea where to go in this place. I'll lead you there." And with that, he walks forward, out the living room door, keeping it open for me as I walk out, and went down the halls silently. I was quite surprised with the steady speed he was going at without making a single sound.

"Are you considering joining Aiou-san?" He looks down on me with his rust colored eyes. It made me look up at him with suspicious eyes. HE'S the first one talking? Odd much…

"I'm not 100% sure, ... But it looks like I have to." I stayed looking ahead as I answered, while glancing over at the smoothed down cave walls.

It was pretty unique, since it looked like an underground mansion, from the size, and looks of expensive furniture that has been put into it. The walls stayed looking like rock, as the floor had black marble, just like the marble in the leader's office I had seen.

"What do you mean 'have to' ?" He kept looking ahead also, gesturing for me to turn right when at a two split hallway spot.

"He said if I don't choose by tomorrow, he'll make me fight someone. If I win, I can leave, if I lose, goodbye my good life and connections to Kohona, and hello Akatsuki." I sighed, making it to my room, as Sasori opens the door for me, and before closing it, he says something that shocks me.

"You'll like it here. The people have a dark outside, to make an illusion for everyone else to see, but on the inside, they are just as kind as anyone of Kohona. Nobody in this world is truly a bad person. You'll find that out soon enough." He grins and closes the door.

I let my jaw drop and I fall back onto the bed sheets, which were red silk. My position on the bed was on head on one on the sides, while my legs were on the right end on the bed, my body like a t, with arms spread out and legs together.

"D-D-Did he just g-grin at me?" My mouth went in a twitching little smile, having a fuzzy feeling in my tummy from that

The vision constantly repeated in my mind, making me ONLY think about him. Such a nice grin. What if he smiled?! Would I have fainted even? Probably.

"He has such knowledge… illusion….. true self hidden…. Me… fit in….. Akatsuki." I slowly drift off to sleep, someone watching from the shadows of my room with dark eyes.


	3. Finding a Form of Peace Here

_**Chapter 3: Finding a Form of Peace Here**_

**_"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm harmless and will let you get away _****_that easily" -Amaya Kana_**

I cuddled in my blankets, holding a small rabbit plushie under my arm. It was a lovely awakening. The window under a genjutsu, was seen as just rock from the outside, but on the inside you could see out. It made it just like a one-sided window you see in police stations.

The sunlight came through, warming my ivory colored skin. Everything was peaceful, making me almost forget I was in a place that was now my own personal Hell at the moment.

My only thought now is, "Why did he have to ruin it?!"

"Aiou-chaaaaaan!! Get up already! Leader-sama has to speak with you, you know! He's waiting right now, at his-", I then got up, clamping my hand under his mask, at his mouth. My head stayed down, eyes closed, and teeth bared.

"Tobi… back off. The last thing you ever want to do, … is wake me up. Clear?" I looked up finally, my eyes slowly starting to change, the black on my pupils widening, and covering the rest of the eye.

"C-Crystal." He stuttered from under the mask and through my hand.

When I pulled my hand away, I turned half-ways away from him, waving him away as I grabbed my clothes from yesterday, which was my ANBU uniform, fingerless gloves, black kunochi sandels, and blue striped wolf mask.

Tobi was waiting right outside my bedroom door as I went out, causing me to bump into him. When we collided, he jumped away a good few feet, giving me some room to pass and go down the hall.

I was happy that I was used to get up all of a sudden, or I would be pretty frustrated at the moment. I could be a heavy sleeper, but wake up easily at the same time. The missions and drills made me immune to almost anything involving waking up ticked, … but Tobi was a different story.

Tobi dashed after me, grabbing each of my shoulders from behind and giggling from excitement.

"Tobi is going to have so much fun with you around!" His high pitch voice made my eye twitch from a slight bit of annoyance.

"Listen 'Tobi. If I decide NOT to join the Akatsuki, I have a 50/50 percent chance of leaving this place. In a fight, if I win, I leave freely. If I lose, I'm forced to join." I looked up at him, my eyes full of desperate hope.

"Aiou-chan. Leader-sama says if you first don't join by will, you have to face against Itachi-san…" My eyes widened at this new fact. Holy fuck, I was so dead now. I was thinking that I would possibly have to maybe fight someone like … anyone other then HIM. Well, I never actually seen him before, but my village speaks of him a lot and says he is the killer of most the Uchiha clan. When I mean most, I mean only leaving out his eight -now thirteen- year old brother.

This damned leader must REALLY want me to join I guess… I feel special. NOT!

I chuckled before answering the orange masked one. "Kami, it looks like I'm staying here after all, no matter what I choose. I guess your Leader really wants me as a new member, huh?" Tobi nodded quickly right after.

"Leader-sama told me that Aiou-chan is really strong and will lead Akatsuki to victory for sure! … Please just except and not bring yourself to a week long coma." I could hear the sadness, seriousness, and worry in his voice.

"I really don't know Tobi-san. Anything could happen. If I'm as great as your leader thinks I am … I'm sure I can do anything at the moment … no damn Uchiha is getting in my way." I looked ahead, put my head up, and glared ahead of me confidently.

"Does Aiou-chan know where she has to go?" I turned around and looked at him.

"I know." With that, I started back down the hall, going to the end of a hall that went left, and left again. At the end were the most obvious doors that yelled "Leader" right on them. They were a pair of chakra infused aluminum doors, making them harder then they appeared to be. The light silver, had dark grey parts in it, pure unbreakable metal..

I knocked twice on the thick metal, nice and loud.

"Come in", a commanding voice spoke out from inside under the door. It made me almost jump, but didn't. I was pretty much used to Tsunade's usual threatening voice.

When I went in, it was the same office that I had went in yesterday afternoon. Yes! I knew it that I could make it to the office without anyone's help. Happy time.

"What's your choice Aiou-san? Will you join by will, or will you fight with luck? I suggest you take the easier way out of trouble…" He turned around in his chair from the smaller desk on his left to face me fully. His piercing eyes stared me down, looking for the answers behind my emerald green ones.

"I … want to keep some dignity in myself, by not choosing to fight someone of Itachi's standards, but I don't want to seem like I'm giving in easy. It is hard to choose." I sighed, looking him directly after with a serious look in my eye.

"You will not be considered a person to easily accept it, joining by will. Akatsuki is a powerful organization, and after all, Itachi is one of my best ones here. Although you are amazing too, in your rankings, if you fight him, you are bound to end up with at least some kind of injury … If you join by will, not for just my own agreement, it'll be better for you. No harm in the matter of it." He had a point. It did seem better joining by will, since Itachi could kill me 20x over in ten minutes flat.

"I … accept. I would like to keep some dignity, thank-you very much. Going up against Itachi Uchiha, my village's past traitor, could be end pretty badly." I looked away as I said it, looking at the wall.

"Good choice … You may go back to your room, and we'll bring some things down to your room. You're dismissed."

"Yes, … Leader-sama." I nod and leave silently, but with each footstep, it was forced not to break out in a run.

When I finally made it to my room, I close the door quickly and quietly behind me, and lock it.

My footsteps and breathing instantly went uneven and broken. I ran over to the bed, falling down on it, with my head in the black silk pillows. I screamed, over and over again. Then I had tears going out in waves. Each tear burned at my cheek, causing more pain filled droplets to stream out. I was cursed now with a life of an Akatsuki.

My screams continued, not lowering down at all.

My tears continued, making my face red with pure disgust and agonizing misery..

My pain continued, slowly scarring me inside…

~Tobi's P.O.V.~

I went down the halls, carrying some things our new member, Aiou would need to live here. Leader had called me to his office to bring it to her.

I was too happy to see her now. Before, she was a stranger, someone I couldn't trust. Now with Leader's acceptance, it was alright to properly meet, and talk with her. What is she again? Kana.

Kana Aiou.

When I made it to her doors and was about to knock, I could faintly hear something like wind going through a small opening kind of sound. I was amazed. The walls were to be sound proof and she could make such a loud noise?

I finally knocked on the door, instantly stopping the sounds. I was a bit worried about her. What was she doing?

When she opens the door, it is only a few inches, and I can see a few candles lit behind her in the room. Other then the candles, it was pretty dark.

"You knocked?" Her voice was ice cold, but in the back of her mind, she seemed both depressed, ashamed, and awfully tired. I was REALLY worried about her now.

"Uh … yes. Leader-sama told Tobi to bring your stuff to you after talking with you. Here … Um … are you alright? Tobi heard a little noise from behind the doors." I cocked my head to one side, showing the question in my voice.

"No. I just dropped something in here on my foot and cursed … Do you want to come in?" She opens the door and stands aside as I come in with a few large boxes and plastic bags.

When she shuts the door, most of the light from the dimly lit hallway candle lights is cut out, sending the room into an even creepier aura filled room, if it were possible.

"You can just set it on my bed. I'm going to go look around anyways for now." She came over and took the plastic bag from my arm, without even touching it. She must really be trying to stay away from us for now I guess.

I put the stuff on her bed and walk out, going to the other send of the hall, where Deidara's room was. I closed the door to her room, which was on the right side of the hall at the end. As I happily walked down the hall, I passed a room for supplies saying 'emergency food and medical supplies' on a metal nameplate on the door.

How the rooms were all organized was like this. The two halls were put together to shape a large capital t. Since Aiou didn't have a partner yet, she was left in her own hallway, which is the bottom of the T. On the top of the T shaped connected hallways from left to right was first Sasori, Deidara, me, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, and finally Konan's room, making her the closest to the kitchen, and Sasori closest to the living room.

I go down the hall, making it to Deidara's room, when making it to the end of the long hall, turning left, and knocking on his door loudly.

"Deidara-seeeenpaiiiiii! Do you want to come properly see our new member?! She's changed since a while ago, very nice, is smart with knowledge most likely, since she's from a honored and respected clan, and Tobi has a felling you'll really like her now and…- Come on Deidara-senpai! Tobi knows you're in there and-", the door all of a sudden opened to reveal a really annoyed blonde.

"Tobi … you know I don't like to be disturbed. What do you want, hmm?" He leaned against the door frame, his bang covering his left eye from the movement.

"Aiou-chan has joined! Isn't that great!?" I clapped my hands together, causing Deidara raised his only showing eyebrow. I didn't know whether it was from surprise or suspicion.

"Really? That surprises me, from her force and determination from a while ago when trying to get me and Hidan to let go of her and escape, yeah. I can't believe she actually accepted, hmm." He sighed, and came out of his room, closing the door behind him.

My deeper, more serious voice came out for a moment. "If she didn't, she'd have to fight Itachi-san to decide whether she stays or leaves." My happier voice came back right after as soon as he closed the door. "Are you going to come see her Deidara-senpai? She's going to come and look around in a minute after organizing some of her things I gave her. So let's go!" I grab his hand, and almost drag him to the living room. I earned a hit on the back of the head for that.

~My P.O.V.~

I just finished putting away some of the things I was given, such as the three black and red cloaks, orange nail polish hair supplies -shampoo, conditioner, hair brush, hair dryer, hair spray, hair cutters, straightener, curler-, extra bed sheets, dark colored t-shirts, sweaters, jackets, pants, knee length skirts, shorts, black laptop, straw hat for missions, and some makeup -black, red, green, blue eye liner, light blush, three different shades of pink lipstick, basic colors of the rainbow eye shadow, and clear lip-gloss.

I straightened my back, pushing my hands on my hips, and cracking my back. It took a long time, but I was somehow able to organize everything around in ten minutes flat. I was sort of proud of it, but I was still upset about being here a bit.

I decided to go look around now, since there was nothing else to do, and it was still around an hour till dusk.

As I closed my door, locking it with the key I found in my bags labeled 'DOOR', I turned around seeing something that stunned me. When I turned half ways, about to go down the hall, and go down my own little person al hallway I guess you could say, a person came out of his room.

The person was right at the end of the hall, making himself right in the middle of the two halls and directly in my view. He locked his door also, not even paying notice to the brown haired girl -me- at the end of the hall behind him, around twelve meters away.

His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, the straight black hair reaching around seven inches past his shoulders. When he turned around, he seemed to finally notice me, and when looking at me, my breath was taken away. His eyes … they were black, and although they were blank of emotion, his eyes were something that could send shivers up your spine. That was it actually, there was nothing for emotion, so it seemed unnatural. He turned around again, facing the hall on my left, leaving me in the hall to let my eyes grow large.

"Wow … That was odd … I'll have fun with this one for sure. He isn't the type back at home." I had a small smirk set upon my lips. "He's a challenge indeed." And no I don't go and always date guys and not a hooker, hoe, whore, whatever you are thinking… He's just different and seems unique to me. I guess what you just heard was from another more free side of me that isn't shy or ashamed in anyway… God I sound like I'm bipolar or something.

I slowly took steps down the hall, making it to the end after around ten very stretched out seconds. It sure was a loooong hall!

I slowly looked from around the corner, looking around this new hall carefully. My hands grasp the side of the corner, as cautious as a mouse in a cat's house. I took a big gulp and let one step after the other, stepping out into the hall.

"What are you doing?" My blood froze and I turned around quickly, my eye narrowed in frustration when seeing nobody there.

When I turned around, there was Sasori from before standing there with one hand on his hip, and an eyebrow raised.

"The Hell? How did you-… wha-?" I looked back and forth from behind and in front of me where he stood. I narrowed my eyes and glared him down. "You annoy me." I walked past him, going to this new black painted, wooden door.

I opened the door, walking in with my head held high. Everyone looked at me, including the people I already knew, which were Kakuzu, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan, and Sasori, who was passing me to sit down on the couch to read, and the two I still haven't learnt the names of yet.

The two I didn't know was the black-haired one, who was around twenty with the gorgeous eyes, and a blue haired one, her hair up in a high bun, a paper flower in her hair, and a piercing in her lip and eyebrow.

"Hey." Kisame said, looking up from cleaning his large sword.

"Nice to meet you. It's Aiou right?" The blue haired women asked.

"Yes." I nodded. I was going to like her. I just knew it.

"Well, it looks like the bitch came and gave in. Such a fucking wimp aren't you?" Hidan was on a black leather chair, his right leg over the armrest, while his back was on the other armrest, head hanging over and looking at me upside down.

I glared at him and looked at the others calmly. "It's oh so lovely to see all of you again." When I looked over at the black-haired one again, I could see faint images of him in my mind from the bingo book. When I seen the Kohona head band, my stomach sank, and a name was just on the tip of my tongue. I just knew it, but couldn't remember who he was at the moment…

Two people crashed into me from behind, making me crash into the ground.

"What the Hell are you doing?!", I growled as the two struggled to get up quickly.

"It seems you two are afraid of her." Konan smirked a little bit at it, and she looked at each of us from the place she sat on, on the couch.

"Aww, just shut up, Kohan, yeah. She's scarier then you think. She has this weird kekki genkai we haven't been told about yet, hmm." Deidara got up, walking behind the couch as he dusted himself off.

"What is your power anyways, Aiou-chan?" Tobi got up, taking my hand and standing me up also.

"I can use any power or grow any body part a demon would have. It's useful in battle, or even just for simple things, just as transportation, carrying heavy things, and better fighting strategies. I usually only grow certain things on me like wings, claws, fangs, and enhanced senses, for it takes time to learn to grow and perfect them from the original animal to a human such as myself. Many ideas come to mind faster too, because it is said by my clan's scrolls, that some demons have a faster IQ then humans. I also have permanent effects from Tenmame though. I have bright green, unnatural eyes, fangs, and really tough skin." I stand on one side, my weight on the one side, and eyes looking out at the group of people with either surprised or interested eyes.

Deidara- surprised

Sasori- interested

Kisame- surprised

Black eyed one- interested

Hidan- surprised

Kakuzu- interested

Zetsu- Black side- interested

White side- surprised

Tobi- -although I can't see with his mask- probably surprised

Konan- interested

"Sounds like we finally found out why you are wanted here." Kisame said after a few minutes of silence.

"Hn. I'll be in my room." With that, the Black eyed one got up from the couch beside Kisame, and left through the living room door, it swinging back into place as he left.

Wonder what got him to leave so fast? Did I do something wrong? … Oh whatever.

"Hey, Konan is it?" I went over to her by the couch, who was beside Kisame on the couch on the other end where the Black eyed one was.

"Yes. Do you need something?" She looked up calmly, a small smile on her pale face.

"Want to go talk in my room about stuff? I'm bored in here with the guys- no offence." I looked at them. They all nodded in understanding. I looked back at her. "I know you as the only girl here in Akatsuki, so … I want to know how the Hell you have been able to survive here for sooooo long." I chuckled, receiving a few confused looks from the guys and a bit larger smile from Konan.

"Sure. I need another girl to talk to. My room or yours?" She got up from the couch, and I could see we we're both around the same height.

"I guess your room. Mine isn't the most amazing in the world." I shrugged and followed her out, going to her room. We went down the long hall of rooms, I looked at the Black eyed one's door as we passed. My tummy fluttered.

Some reason at that moment, Sasori's grin from when I first went into my room came back, haunting me. I shook my head and continued down the dimly lit candle filled hall.

When making it to Konan's room, I let my eyes grow a bit in size. It was FULL of origami flowers, trees, birds, and a bunch of other animals and plants. It filled the room with a calm aura somehow.

"Well, … this is it. Nothing too great, but it shows what I take interest in I guess." She moved over to her bed, sitting down on it near the middle with her legs crossed, and patted the spot next to her. I went over and sat net to her on the dark blue silk sheets.

"So, where do we start? Our childhood in our past villages, past friends, crushes, you name it." I looked over at her. She looked up at the sky blue painted ceiling in thought.

"I guess maybe we could start with basic info. Like fav color, age, place you'd wish to live at, and fav type of music." She looked back at me.

"Green and dark blue, because they are seashore colors, I'm eighteen, next birthday on October 23, which is next week, a nice lakeside cabin, and I'm a huge mix from classical, to metal. I'm really picky with the certain artists I listen to though, like I mostly only listen to Disturbed, Linkin Park, Three Days Grace, Thrice, and other popular bands and singers. I HATE people who are total preps though, like Miley Cyrus, and a total freak. Example Marilyn Manson." I shuddered at thinking about it.

"I'm so with you on that. All the way to the last word. I DO like a little of M.M.'s music though, like Halloween and Tainted Love. Other then that, he's just another freak to me."

"Yeah, same here ... Now what about Twilight?" I smirked at her twisted face.

"You've got to be kidding me!" After a few seconds of silence, we burst out laughing at our comments.

Anyone could tell at this moment that we were to be good or even best friends at this moment. I found out Konan was a lot like me and we both had many common interests, mostly just the basic stuff though. We started learning more personal stuff though, like I knew she had a crush on the leader, and she found out what elemental weakness I have. Lightning. Also water, but mainly lightning which gives more damage then the water element.

Lightning has a bad thing with our kekki genkai. Since it was a powerful force that messes up your whole nervous system and because it's bright light is the total opposite of darkness it can be the perfect weapon on my clan.

But when lightning or thunder storms come though, I love them. It is so pretty, especially with the lights flashing across the dark sky.

Anyways, …

"Aiou-chan? What elements do you use?" Konan was playing with a paper flower, one to replace the one in her hair which was ripped.

"I use earth and darkness. My adoption parents were proud when they figured out I could use earth as my second element, since the Kana clan was said to be only able to use only darkness. The other ones of our clan that can use a second element at this time is the leader, using water, and the future leader with wind. That future leader guy had ditched the village though before he could rule the clan though…

Having darkness with any other element makes you dangerous to fight against, considering we can put the two together, making a jutsu stronger, faster, and possibly an illusion…" I leaned back, laying down on the dark blue, silk sheets, one leg crossed over the other, and arms behind my head.

"If I have earth, that one guy with wind, and the past leader has water, … I wonder who might have fire out there… That would be pretty cool to use fire and darkness together. Probably a really wondrous flame of licking flames." I closed my eyes, a small smile on my lips.

"Why so interested in a black flame? It's not really different then any other fire is it?" Konan finished making the flower and replacing it in her hair, now looking over at me with curious eyes. I opened one eye to her.

"I don't know too much about it, considering I was thrown from the clan at birth on my friend's doorstep… but I do know some things about it from scrolls sent from Iwagakure to Kohonagakure for me." Konan nodded her head to continue. "The black flames are used for festivals and to talk to those of the clan who passed away. It only lasts a short amount of time though… It's also for something else, but I still haven't read up on it… That's pretty much all I know right now." I sigh in annoyance. It wasn't fair being out of your clan, always having to read about it to know about it's history and traditions.

"So, … you know enough about that though, huh? It seems like it, since you at least know the basics on it." Konan gotten her calm face back on with a small grin to show she was impressed at my knowledge to know, even now technically not being part of the clan anymore.

I shrugged my shoulders while sitting up and leaning on my left elbow. "I never did like my clan too much though. They killed a member of the clan once a year to give to our gods as a sacrifice. Since our clan is associated with darkness, we have to give up one life to protect ourselves from our own element. It was said in a scroll I read, they took one more life then they should've for one year. It was because the year before they had a war, one that the leader's daughter was forced to fight in. It was against the mist village and-", Konan cut in, waving her one hand around to get my attention.

"Woah… wait a minute. They fought the Mist village? Your clan against them?" I nodded in response.

"Yeeeah… why do you ask?" , I raised a eyebrow as a bit of my long, overgrown bangs went into my sight of my light green eyes.

"How many is in your clan?" She was getting onto something.

"fifty-two…" I decided to let her go on as I rested my head on my hands.

"How many fought in that battle against Mist?"

"Twelve." I see what see was doing now.

"Mist?"

"Don't be surprised, … but sixty." I swear I could see her mind running around like crazy now, thinking about the odds of the fight. I chuckled at her expression.

"Yeah I know, … but our clan was strong and still is. It may have been five against one, but they had the advantage the whole time. The leader's two children, a daughter and son that ran before being leader fought together, killing five and injuring four, while one ran away, … that was before the leader struck him with a poison water missile." I sigh relieved. She still looked surprised. "I know… I was surprised too when I read it. Seems like I come from one hell of a cool clan then." I smirk at her as she finally regains her composure.

Me and Konan laughed with each other at my last part of the topic we pretty much just finished talking about.

Me and her talked for a long time till midnight and I left going down the hall in the darkness. There were only candles in the hall, making me really tired from it's gentle light. As I turned left in the hall, I saw something at my door at the end of the hall. I slowly walked over to it, picking up the small box that could fit in my palm.

"Well, … what's this?" I put it up to my ear, shaking it a little bit. I didn't hear anything. Must've been well packaged then.

I looked down the right side of the hall, seeing a shadow zip by from the left to the right side of the hall, where everyone else's rooms were. My eyes widened and the left eye twitched at that, scaring me. I quickly unlocked my door and went in, locking it behind me.

I went over to my bed, laying on my stomach and looking at the small package through the light of the lamp I had just turned on. The package was a small square shaped box, white, with a dark green ribbon around it, wrapped into a bow. It was almost too cute to open.

I couldn't resist anymore and opened it.

"Oh… my…" I put my hand over my heart area when looking at it. It was beautiful. A silent gasp escaped my light pink lips when pulling the necklace out. A lump in my throat swelled up as I looked at the obviously expensive piece of jewelry. The gold on the chain was pure and I just knew. At the end was a pendant. A dark ruby rose, the thorns black -most likely onyx-, on the emerald jewel filled vine. "Kami…"

"Holy shit", I whispered. "Somebody really went all out on impressing me." I smiled to myself with half closed eyes. Such a lovely gift for me. I've never gotten anything like THIS before. That's for sure.

I went over to my full length mirror on the far side of the room, putting it on and almost melting inside. It matched my eye color nicely, and the red stood out beautifully. It was too good to be true that I owned this.

Who given it to me? Is it one of the guys here? Is it a welcoming gift from leader? … I don't know… My brain hurts!

At that moment, I gotten a knock on my door, making me yelp from the sudden interruption. I skipped happily over to my door, the necklace around my pale neck. When I opened it, my neck constricted. Sasori.

"Hey Aiou-san. Did you happen to see a test tube of blue poison? I lately lost it and wondered if you knew where it was." He looked down on the necklace. He grinned. "That's a beautiful piece of jewelry you have there. It really matches your eyes." I cleared my throat before speaking.

"Thanks, Sasori-san… It was just at my door a while ago really." I looked away, looking at the floor.

I heard him chuckle. "Do you like it?" My eyes widened and I looked up at him. So it was him who gave me it.

"Sasori-san… You really shouldn't have gotten me this really. You just met me and-" He covered my mouth with his lips. He pulled away, looking at me with dark rust colored eyes.

"Aiou-chan… I've known who you are for a while now, hearing rumors across some villages about your accomplishments and completing of missions. I had gotten interested and looked up and read about you a bit more to find out who you were...Now that I've met you, I know all those people weren't kidding when saying you were different then the rest of your clan… They didn't deserve you." He moved the hair from my eyes.

Akasuna looks into eyes of a Kana.

I gulped at hearing his words, my heart speeding up.

"S-Sasori…" He came in closer, kissing my lips again with more love. I responded, my eyes closing and arms around his neck, while his wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. We both sent a passion filled aura through out the room, making it like we were on cloud nine.

~No one's P.O.V.~

What the two didn't know, was that a pair of eyes were watching from the shadows, watching with anger and bloodlust.


	4. Teams for Couples Who'll Win?

_**Chapter 4: Teams for Couples... Who'll Win?**_

**_"Able to use one element at a time, good for fighting. Able to use two elements at a_** **_time, doubles your chances at winning a battle. Able to use three or more elements at a time, destroys all of those you love and care about." _****_-Amaya Kana_**

Yesterday was great. I can't believe I already have a person to care about being here for only about, … what two days? I guess. I counted on my fingers as I walked down the hallways. Yep, two days. The first day when I was kidnapped, yesterday when me and Sasori got together, and- … wait… I counted again. Crap, I really suck at math. It's three, including today.

"Good morning, Aiou-chan." I blushed and turned around, seeing nothing. When I turned around again, someone was hugging me from in front. It was Sasori. My Sasori. I hugged him back as we both just stood there in silence in the candle lit hallway.

The place was said to be always be lit by the candles Konan had told me yesterday. What do you expect? When you are in a freaking CAVE, you can't exactly have sunlight pouring in every where's 24/7, can you?

"Good morning to you too, Sasori-kun. Did you sleep well?" While still hugging, I look up at my red headed protector. He looked down on me calmly, his hand going up and down the upper part of my back.

"Don't you remember, Aiou-chan?… I don't sleep, I'm a puppet." He then chuckled at my surprised face. How could I have forgotten THAT?!?! Ughh…

"Opps… I kind of forgotten about that. Hehe…" I chuckled nervously. Both of us smiled at each other, having another small hug before letting go.

"I'll see you in the kitchen then." He then started walking down the hall, then turned right. I wonder… why did he like me so much? We only knew each other for how freaking long?! I guess it's something to do with "love at first sight". Bull shit. I don't believe in that crap… Well he did look up on my skills and see what kind of kunochi I am… A bit stalker like, but he is mature and doesn't stalk… Right?… Right?!… RIGHT?!?!

I walked down the hall, going left instead. When I made it to the end of the long hall, I was going to go into the living room, but stopped short. I felt eyes on me.

I took a deep breath before turning around quickly and when I was going to strike the person behind me, but something happened. The black eyed one that was once from my village stopped my attack. The next thing I knew, I was against the wall, both of my hands above my head by one of his strong arms.

He cocked his head to one side a little while looking at me. My eyes narrowed at him in annoyance.

"How did you know I was going to try and hit you?" I raised an eyebrow, my eyes still full of irritation though from the position I was in. Damn elite bastard for getting me like this. This is kind of comfortable though. It was HIM after all.

"You're slow. That's how." He then dropped my arms, taking a few steps back to give me some room. Damn gentleman much. Very straight to the point too.

I was on the side though enjoying this. Being this close was nice, relaxing to me.

Uchiha into Kana.

I could feel the blood running through his system, making my inner spirit eager. It screamed inside to come out and take all of the juicy, warm, crimson liquid from him.

And no, I'm NOT a vampire. My inner has an appetite for blood and is kind of… umm… promiscuous… There I said it! But you got to understand, I never let that side of me out… and NEVER do that for sure!

I shook my head and put a hand up to it. I had to get out of here.

"Well, see you later then." As I walked past him and down the hall, I could feel a questionable look on me. If I stayed there any longer, who knows what would've happened. Something bloody, probably.

My head hurt like Hell until I finally made it to the kitchen on the far end of the hall. There was a bunch of yelling in the dining room. It was connected to the kitchen on the left, a circular cut in the stone as a large doorway into it. I cautiously went over to the doorway, looking in carefully.

Deidara was strangling the one named Tobi. The poor kid/guy seemed to be choking under the blonde one's arm as it twisted around his throat. When Tobi finally lost breath and went unconscious, Deidara got up, taking a small sack that I had seen before when I was first here from under the unconscious one's arms.

He looked over at me and smiled. "Hey Aiou-chan. Nice to see you this morning. Most people here sleep in on the weekend so I'm surprised to see someone other then Tobi and Sasori no Danna up, yeah." Oh yeah. I forgot.. It was Saturday and everyone was off in daydream land ,… at least I think so.

I cross my arms and smirk. "Good morning to you too, Deidara-kun. Anything new?" Even though I haven't been here for too long, I already felt at home. It was nice.

Deidara's eyes all of a sudden went clouded. I knew what that meant. Leader was telling him something by mind. His eyes went back to normal a few minutes later, him shaking his head to get it fully out I guessed. Deidara looked over at me seriously.

"It appears that someone is trying to get into the base. My confusion is how in the world did this person even find this place, hmm." He turned around quickly, pulling out a kunai as we heard someone walking down the halls. Who is it? Is it the intruder? This chakra isn't familiar… but at the same time it is… Who is this person?

Then next second we knew, Kisame flew into the room, literally. He came from the hall of coarse, and the person who threw him was strong, because he came in really fast, landing on me…

"Get off Kisame!" I try to push him off, but he was too heavy… Nooooo. He's as light as a feather!!! I was eventually able to push him off as gently as possible without hurting his unconscious form.

We then heard someone walking down the hall, the candles going out as the person walked into the light of them. We could see the outline of the figure, feminine, and she was radiating chakra.

Deidara stood in front of me, throwing a clay bird towards her, but before the explosion could even get to her, she raised her hand, a black leopard with stone patches on it coming from the shadows and… swallowed it.

"Katsu!" He put his fingers up, a small explosion heard, but the leopard appeared fine. I squinted my eyes at it after finally getting Kisame off. That leopard was not normal, that's for sure…. It was like black crystal- really, probably very hard, almost impossible to break through-. It's eyes were pure white, with silver claws and fangs. The stone patches were literally part of the animal.

"Deidara… That animal must be a summoning, meant for ninjutsu defense and probably attack. I think we have to get rid of that thing before attacking her." I whispered loudly enough only for him to hear. He nodded in response, still looking out in the hall, where the person was watching us and stopped walking. She was acting like an alligator, watching the prey's habits before striking. Probably thinking 'If they only attack, defend till the right time to strike.'

I got up on my feet, focusing on the person's chakra. She was different, that's for sure, but something was similar. Too similar.

She raised her hand again, grayish chakra on her palm. Nothing happened though. I looked up at Deidara confused, only looking at his back though. What was happening? Did anything even happen in the first place?

I then gasped as Deidara fell back in my arms, his irises grey. Genjutsu. She probably put him into a dose of forced sleep for the time being. When I looked down on him, his eyes were in pain. A nightmare, a common effect of Genjutsu.

"Deidara wake up!" My breath caught in my throat when seeing feet in front of me. My eyes fearfully looked up at the girl. She was only half a meter away, kneeling down on her heels with elbows resting the knees. The first thing I thought was-

"You do look at lot like me, don't you?" She cocked her head to the side as she said that, narrowing her eyes. "Damn grandfather… Just had to pass his looks down to both of us… huh?" She grinned as I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know who you are, but stay away from me!" She seemed a bit hurt, but laid it off as she growled a warning.

"You got his attitude though. Such a little brat though, aren't ya?" She stood back on her full 5'8 height, crossing her arms as two animals came from behind her. The leopard from before, and a… Spider!! Holy crap no!! She chuckled at me when I started crawling back at seeing the thing. It was as big as an average human!!

It's height was to the nineteen year old girl's elbows, it's skin was smooth, but was steaming, like made of lava rock, and it's large black eyes stared me down.

"Come on… Rama won't hurt you… Ok maybe with the fire heated skin, but other then that, he's ok… He can have any element of skin, so if he's earth, will that make it any better?" Why was the bloody thing even there?!

"Why do you have summoned demons in the first place? I mean,… uhh…. Rama scares me…"The young women sighs, touching Rama's skin, it turning into earth as she touched him.

"Just get on him. I came to bring you back to Kohona. So come on. I knocked out the Akatsuki so we can get out." The girl turned around, her elbow length, chocolate brown-blonde streaked curly hair bouncing around upon her shoulders. Her emerald eyes were dark and mature, showing her skill behind them. I had to ask her something before going with her first.

"What's… you name?" She freezes, climbing onto the leopard, which I might add was twice the size of a regular one, and stared me down.

"It's Kana… Amaya Kana." So her name means "Powerful Night Rain" and "Night Rain of Power". It fits her. She had power and-… Wait!! Did she say Kana!?!?

"You're a Kana?!" I got up on my feet, looking up at her, for she was higher up when on the leopard of black crystal and stone. She sighed.

"Yes. You aren't to tell anyone that ok? Only the Hokage knows I'm in Kohona." I nod, looking up at her… Something else came up at the time.

"Wait… That also means you're the killer of the Tsukikage too then huh?" I've heard about a person under the cover name "Powerful Night Rain" murdering the Tsukikage of Iwagakure one day when trying to leave. It was a brutal fight, lasting eight hours in length. I can still remember it…

~Memory~

A little girl ran down the road. She was not that little, for she was thirteen, but she was sure immature. That was why when people seen her, they would say stuff like "Hey girl" and "Hey brat." they weren't mean about it, it was just that she had a habit to do pranks on anyone and annoy them. They all loved her, and even if they didn't, they'd have to be nice to her no matter what, since she was related to the Kana clan.

A boy around sixteen was suppose to be the next leader of the clan, but he insisted on being a ANBU of Iwagakure, before he vanished. People of the city say he was murdered, to prevent him from ever being leader, no matter what, because of his skills and great chakra control. He was known throughout the whole city of Iwagakure and even Kohonagakure, for he had done many missions there when he was younger as a Genin and Chuunin.

Anyways,…

She ran down the street in fear after seeing an explosion of dark light near the Tsukikage's tower. The cone roofed building was not too far, but her legs were too tired to continue on. She hissed as her knees hit hard rock sidewalk. The thirteen year old glared up at the tower, seeing two shadows running around on the roofs. She wasn't going to give up.

An ANBU with a lynx mask came up to her, grabbing her forearm and pulling back.

"Don't go that way. The Tsukikage and the one formally known as Powerful Night Rain are at the tower. The Joniin will take care of this, not someone a Genin like you. I know you are trying to help him though…" He pulls me back, me growing more frantic by the minute.

The people at the tower stop moving, both me and the ANBU looking up at them. They appeared to be talking before one made hand signs and a feline creature came from the stone and wood roof, attacking the Tsukikage and took him out of sight. The person stood straight up, arms bent and fists clenched. Said person's eyes pierce mine and freeze everything in my living form.

Everything slowly grows black…

~End of Memory~

"So… you're the one who made me black out?" I raise an eyebrow at her. A lot coming back from five years ago was confusing.

"Yes. I knew that I couldn't let you watch that fight… The jutsu I was planning on using in the end would be tragic to make people remember me I guess you could say…" I remember that. The whole village had burns all over the buildings, trees burnt, it twisted and crippled to one side as it was pushed from the power, and many people had Genjutsu put into their minds if their will was weak enough. It was devastating to wake up to… Thank Kami I wasn't awake when it happened.

"Umm… Thanks for putting me to sleep then. That wouldn't have been the nicest thing to experience as it happened." Amaya nodded, her dark emerald eyes staring through me. Her judging eyes… I could tell that's what they were.

"You can read the kind of person people are just by looking at them, … can't you?" I walk forward a little bit, the leopard growling at me till Amaya rubbed it's neck, calming it.

"Yes… I can. Just by looking at them, I can tell what they are like on the inside… I can just tell…"

I let my childish side come out then with a large smile. "Am I a good girl then?" I copied Tobi. It rubs off on you over time.

She shook her head and grinned. Amaya kept her head down with closed eyes as her answer slipped through her lips gently. "You're not bad-"

"Yay!" I cheer, punching the air quickly.

"-but not good either… in between I think.. Consider it a compliment. It's hard to get a good comment out of me in the first place." I felt a sweat drop go down my forehead as my eyes went into straight horizontal lines. You got to be kidding me!

"We should get going before-" Amaya is cut short as someone walks down the hallway and her eyes go all the way to the side as though trying to look behind her.

"Before what?" The black eyed one stands there. His arms are crossed and I can see a glint of shuriken in each finger under the black cloak. My mind has a silent gasp, wondering what the heck will happen. The black eyed one seems to be really strong, but Amaya matches pretty close to him even.

"Tsk tsk. I thought I put you under Genjutsu… but I guess considering you are a specialist in it, you were able to escape it without TOO much trouble, yes?" Amaya surprised me. She didn't sound scared or nervous. She was pretty close to being a mature ninja like the black eyed one. Ever since being in Akatsuki…

I had lost most of my murderous touch, like those two over there still have. Sad huh? Being in a criminal organization and THEN I lose my special personality trait. It must be because they match and go over my skill rank, making it intimidating for me here.

I gasp as a kunai zips right past my head, waking me up from my thinking moment. The Hell?! Note to self… No more random distracting thoughts in the middle of a fight!!

When I look around for whoever did it, nobody was there… except…Rama…WHAT THE HELL IS IT WITH THAT DAMN SPIDER?!?!

"What the Hell are you looking at buddy?!" I point at it as I yell and it seems to narrow it's eyes. It was only following it's master's commands, but seriously?! I sigh as I go up to it, climbing up onto it's back. My stomach turned as it's legs moved, making that weird little, no big loud sound that bugs make when they crawl.

My fingers trace a heart on it's back, it turning a darker moss green then it already was by the pressure I was pushing on it. Under the moss was stone and poison oak liquid spread all under the moss. My hand jerked back. Oh he's safe huh? Yeah bloody right!

Rama goes into another room, shooting webbing out and bring us up onto a tall window ledge that was high off the ground. My arms grasp it's neck as we are pulled up like when a rollercoaster goes back and almost upside down before shooting forwards. The spider's head turned icy silver, before shooting out white liquid onto the thick Genjutsu covered window. I blinked at first, wondering if it had no effect. I shouldn't be saying that though. This is after all a creature of Amaya Kana.

I had thought her grey chakra covered hand wasn't doing anything until Deidara fell over. This spider's abilities must take time then. Interesting. The liquid burned at the window as it melted down like candle wax. It was cool to see until Rama jumped through it, ending on the ground around thirty feet below. He slowed us down by attaching some strings to the rock wall as we went down. It's head was back to earth element again as it started forwards through the dense woods. Where was it to bring me?

~Amaya's P.O.V.~

I slide across the ground, keeping my feet far apart as my hand grasped the soil beneath. As I looked up, my breath came raspy. Itachi stood about twenty feet away, holding the kunai up in front of him from when he pushed me away.

"He's being cautious… It seems like I'm a challenge for him. So very interesting to actually be some competition for Itachi. Very good…

I do two back flips as he sends a small wave of shuriken at me. I have to admit though. He was slowly wearing me down like this… Tsunade wasn't going to be happy…

"If you leave now, I might consider letting you leave less harmed then you could be if you stay fighting me." His smooth voice echoes across the clearing, making my blood boil. Why did he have to be so calm and collected?! Damn it!

He makes hand signs, not waiting for my response, blasting a fire ball at me. My senses push me to jump to the side, getting my arm burnt and cut from something. Crap.

I pull out a scroll and summon Reaka, my black crystal and stone leopard. She stands in front of me, back raised and teeth bared. When she smells my burnt blood without even looking, she pounces.

As Itachi and Reaka share attacks, my left arm goes to my fire-burnt cut one, slowly healing it. It hurt like hell and hated the feeling of being like this. I hated having to rely on my summonings to save me when I was pretty much vulnerable.

"I have to learn to rely only on my own skills to fight and win a battle just once for Kami's sake!" I growl..

My eyes take quick peeks up and down from the healing flesh to Reaka and Itachi. Suddenly there are two figures fighting Itachi. Rama! Where was Aiou then?! I swear if he threw her off and didn't care I'll-

"Amaya-san? Are you alright?" I look to the right to see a familiar me-look-a-like standing there with worried eyes staring down on me. She kneeled down to see the blood coming out and not stopping.

"It should be healing by now…" I looked down on the mark, seeing it turning more purple then normal. This isn't good…

~Aiou's P.O.V.~

My eyes narrowed as I looked down on the large burn started to turn purple on the edge and bleeding continuously. That meant… poison.

"Amaya-san…"

"Hmm?" She seemed to already know what it was.

"It's poison." My lips quivered a bit but I kept my emotions in check.

"Yes… I see that, but how did he get it in me?" She looks up at me with emeralds turning into pale cold ice. She was mad and scared at the same time it seemed.

"Maybe he had a few kunai dipped in poison from Sasori in it before he threw them at you." We both look between each other in behind at the same time. A single kunai was in bedded in a tree behind in the bark.

I silently gasp and walk over to it, plucking it out. Definitely poison. It was also a bit hot, as though in just fire. Possibly from hiding it in a fire jutsu of some kind. As I turn around to tell her, she was already on the ground with one hand curled up to her chest.

"Amaya-san!" The animals on the field were beginning to grow slower, due to using Amaya's now poisoned chakra system to keep themselves in this world fighting for her. The black eyed one was starting to strike hits on them. Oh no…

"Give up on them… Let me get Kisame to finish them and Zetsu to get rid of them. They are just another group to die anyways in time." I sadly stare up at him to see him only a few feet away. He grabs my arm and pulls me away from my dying new friend. More like family member since she is related to me.

Her two animal summonings lay on the ground. Rama on his stomach with closed eyes and cuts through the now weak moss and stone body, while the black crystal, stone leopard lay on it's side with an open mouth. It had scarlet foamy blood coming from it's mouth. Both were breathing deeply, trying to survive on what they had left in them.

"No! She's family to me and I have to help her!" I pull out of his grip, growling. "Back off and get Sasori-k…san! He's the only one who knows the cure probably!" I step up to him as he stands as blank as usual.

"Hn." He turns around and leaves, disappearing into the pitch dark trees. He gave up. That easily. Wow.

I run back over to Amaya, holding her head in my lap as her breathes come out raspy and everything twitches. Her eyes slowly open and look at me. I was surprised she was able to stand it to actually open her eyes. This is what surprised me even more was…

"Take scroll… put Rama… Reaka… back in… they… are…. Hurting. Please." She could talk.

"Amaya. Save your strength please." I smile weakly. I finally meet someone of my family and she's dying. I hope they get here soon before it gets too deep into her system and hurts her. Permanently anyways. She is already hurting. And it's only the beginning of the poison's effects…

"Ok…" I pull a blue and black end lined scroll from her pouch, pushing some chakra into it and Rama turns into a mix of red, green, brown, and blue smoke, disappearing and I feel power inside the scroll. I pull out the next one with grey and black ends, doing the same thing and getting Reaka inside the scroll.

"You…don't know… his name…do you?" I look down on her, eyes wide.

"Uhh… What?" Amaya shook her head grinning, but then scowled as a shot of pain went through her.

"His name… Do you… know it?" Blood went down her chin as she looked up at me.

"The black eyed one? N-No… I don't… He seems familiar from some where's,… but I just can't remember." Se only grins weakly up at me.

"Itachi… Uchiha… The one…from Kohona." My eyes widen and almost drop her head when going to cover up my scream. I bit my tongue to keep it in though.

"No… It can't be…-" My voice lowers to a whisper. "-But I've fallen for him…"

"Wow…. You're pathetic Aiou-san…" She chuckles until coughs up blood onto the ground in front of us. The blood had a tint of black to it.

"I don't remember THAT being part of the poison's effects…" My voice quivered uneasily..

"And that's why I'm the expert of poisons Aiou-san." I gasp and look up at Sasori who was kneeling in a tree branch above us, a small grin on his face. "Let's help your friend now."

"Actually, you mean family." He nods and comes down as Amaya passes out.


	5. Maybe Not Knowing Was Safer

_**Chapter 5: Maybe Not Knowing Was Safer…**_

_**"Locked knowledge makes you feel forgetful. Erased knowledge makes you find better knowledge. Lost knowledge on the other hand makes you wonder where it is and if never found makes you imagine and believe what you wonder…" -Amaya Kana**_

"So, his name is-?" My head hung low and hands with tangled fingers between my legs as I sat in the chair.

"Itachi Uchiha? Yes. Always have and will be to the day he goes into an eternal rest." Amaya looked up at the ceiling, emerald eyes calm and thinking deeply.

"Do you want me to give you some time to think about stuff? You appear to be thinking about something." She surprises me once more with a small chuckle.

"No. It's aright. It's just that when you are in a criminal organization due to losing a battle with one of the members, you feel you have to think of ways to escape." Her one free hand that wasn't tied to the infirmary room bed went behind her head, chocolate- light blonde streaked locks falling over her shoulders. One was showing as she moved, the sleeve falling down the right arm, the one side of her closest to me with that shoulder. I reach up and pull the sleeve back up, seeing her look at me intently.

"Umm?" One side of my light pink lips pulled back uneasily, nervous of what she would say to me.

"How could you have not known that Itachi was the 'Black Eyed One' you were nicknaming?" She seemed serious, but joking at the same time. Joking- because I was a fool. Serious- because I was a fool.

"It just slipped from my mind. I-"

"The most popular -not in a good way I might add-, dangerous, bloody,-" she whispers this word. "-hot-" she smiles as she continues. "-shinobi of the Fire Country and you had it 'slip from your mind'? Wow… and I thought I could be forgetful sometimes." She closes her eyes and grins to herself.

"Wait… You're forgetful?" I cock my head to one side. I had looked up to the Powerful Night Rain ninja for a long time, even if she did kill my past Tsukikage. She had such a weakness?

"Not exactly. Mainly just certain things like little chores or forgetting to put that extra pack of shuriken or kunai in your pack before a mission. Things like that." She shrugs.

I get up from my unsurprisingly uncomfortable blue leather seat, stretching. She opens one eye to look up at me.

"You're not planning on just leaving me here where they could come kill me any moment do ya?" I was about to object, but she waves me off and closes her eyes again. "Ah, don't worry about it. I would kill one of them with these hands-" pulls the hand pretty much chained to the side bed post to show what she meant. "-tied if I had to." I grin as she smiles a bit and I walk out, looking behind me at her calmed figure before closing it behind me. She looked as though worried, … but she couldn't be… Could she?

~Amaya's P.O.V.~

I sighed as she walked out. Aiou still doesn't know much about our clan does she? At least not much anyways. Well she DOES know how to activate her Tenmame and that's what counts. To me that is. The clan on the other hand… They'd be forcing her to learn more jutsus and techniques by this point if they took her back.

"I wonder if Hokage-sama is mad at me yet…." I sigh and shake my head. Maybe. Maybe not. Tsunade trusted me to complete my missions and this was not going to be an exception. Aiou is after all a part of my family. Clan. Union. Cult. Crew. US.

I was to bring her back… But first…

The door opened to reveal not Aiou, but someone that could make me kill.

"Nice to see you again, Amaya-chaaaaaan...Hmm." He made the 'chan' long to show he certainly didn't forget.

"Been a while hasn't it Deidara-kuuuun? Having fun in the Akatsuki?" He seems to growl deep in his throat, earning a small grin and narrowed eyes from me. "I always seem to make you angry, … don't I?" I turn my head to the side, towards the wall. His frustration took over and pounced…

~Aiou's P.O.V.~

I came back with a cold ice pack for the bruise I seen on Amaya's shoulder, only to hear yelps from in the infirmary in the hall that only my room and the supply room and infirmary occupied.

"Amaya-chan?!" I run into the room, finding Amaya broken from her restraints on her wrist, holding a certain blonde against the wall. Her head was close to his neck, and he had his eyes closed.

Oh…

My…

Kami…

She pulled back, a few drops of blood coming from the neck on her lips, tainting them like liquid lipstick from Hell's best makeup parlor.

"Amaya! What did you do?!" She zips from him in the matter of only seconds, putting a hand over my mouth and shutting me up.

"Quiet will you? …-" She looks over at the unconscious Deidara against the wall, head forward and legs bent. "He fucking asked for it. Give me a break." She sighs as her hand with a metal band and bit of chain hanging off the wrist area goes through her hair of long locks.

"W-What? … You mean it's normal to umm … have a thirst for … blood? Isn't it more a vampire thing?" Yes I know I'm not a vampire and shouldn't have said that last part, but it seemed appropriate to say so. I was happy I wasn't the only one who had this thirst once in a while..

"Yes yes. It is very normal in the Kana clan to once in a while have a hunger for … you know … but you never knew?" She turns fully from the unconscious one to me.

"N-No … Well kind of … but I was never sure. Are we related to vampires or something?" She laughs at that last comment.

"I guess. It's not the worst thing in the world though. As you can tell, we have none of their weaknesses like sunlight, garlic, silver, crosses, and/or anything else you can think of at the moment… but not much of their strengths either though."

"You have their strength though right? Like when you first intruded the base, throwing Kisame so easily and so far." She goes over to the bed and falls back, head hanging on the other end now as she stares out the large, Genjutsu covered window that prevents those on the outside to see in. Her legs hang over and I feel as though she went into daydream world somehow at that moment.

"Amaya-chan?"

"…"

"Heeeelloooo? Earth to Amaya. Geez." I get up and go check on Deidara. Nothing serious. I'll just take him back to his room to rest then.

"You rest up Amaya. It's best that way. I'm pretty sure no one else will come in here for the rest of the night like Deidara did here." I'm not sure if she heard me or not, but I didn't exactly care. A faint color of blue chakra goes over my arms as I lift Deidara up, at least his torso anyways, dragging him out.

Do you know how hard it was to open the door without his head hitting the floor?! HARD! I'll just say that. Even harder to try and make sure no body seen me with the said blonde being dragged off down the hall.

I eventually made it to what I guessed was his room by the way of 'art' he had every where's. Messed up sheets on the bed, black nail polish and clay packs on the dresser. Yep. Sure seems like his room.

Why did she drink his blood though? I think this as I put him on his bed -only able to be done with some extra chakra in my hands- and rub my index and middle finger along the two puncture marks. They were deep, but the top of the wound had sunken in a bit, making it hard to see into. I guess this odd little healing trick of the skin stopped the bleeding a bit then it would with the wound wide open. No duh.

Deidara moans in his sleep and grasps the dark grey sheets beneath him. Another nightmare possibly? I reach up to touch his forehead for a temperature, but in his sleep he grabs my wrists before I touch his forehead. When I try pulling away, he holds it tighter with a small growl.

All of a sudden, something flashes before my eyes. It's just like when you are having a daydream fantasy world at first, seeing faint images across your mind. It was blurry at first, almost like a dream, then images started to clear and take a reasonable seeing level.

"Deidara! Come over here!" I stand in a small clearing, the outer parts of the area where trees are blurred and disoriented, just like a dream since the trees aren't what you are focusing on.

A girl around ten laid in the field, her eyes wide as she stared up at the clouds passing. I looked around for Deidara and I couldn't find him until-

"Coming Amaya-chan!" my stomach and legs move around like water as a figure runs through me and my body goes back to normal after a moment. It seems as though I wasn't even there. What was going on? Did I just fall asleep? No. I never fall asleep so suddenly. Did I go into Deidara's dream/nightmare? Possibly. I didn't know much about my clan and there could be things Amaya is not telling me about it. But the clan couldn't have THAT much skill… maybe each one of us had our own skills. Like that leader and his two children able to control two elements like me -that being earth and darkness-. Amaya has amazing summoning abilities with the kind of creatures she can summon. That son of the Kana clan leader having really good chakra control and a high quantity of it.

Was I special like the Royal Bloods of the Kana clan? The leader, the son, the daughter, Amaya, … and me? Was Amaya a Royal Blood? Maybe. Who knows. She wouldn't be here right now then. She'd be in Iwagakure with the rest of the clan.

I was taken from my thought moment as I heard the kids laughing. I just had to say this…

"So Kawaii…" My head goes to one side and everything inside is fluffy in this happy scene. Deidara lays next to Amaya and-… wait Amaya? This is when she and Deidara were younger? Did they know each other or something? This is sure different, but not the worst thing in the world I guess…

Amaya was in a dark blue, rich silk kimono, her hair in one large messy bun due to those ever still large pure chocolate locks being too stubborn probably to make ponytails. Ponytails would look too improper anyways. Her arm lay over his stomach that was covered by a dark grey t-shirt. Her emerald eyes and his one visible crystal blue eye shone happy as they talked childish things like how they outsmarted their parents to see each other again and- wait what?! WHAT?!

"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier, Amaya-chan. My father was being nosy and started to ask me questions where I was going, yeah." He sounded sad, but looked relieved when she smiled a toothy grin up at him.

"Don't worry Deidara-kun." Her bangs go over her eyes and he moves them back for her. "My father wouldn't mind I'm sure. You're my best friend after all!" The younger Amaya sits up and comes back down again, making Deidara lose his breath a bit as she came down hugging him on his chest area. "You're the best Deidara-kun! … You won't leave me right?"

"Well I have to go home for supper at some point-"

"No I mean, will you leave FOREVER someday?" Her eyes were pleading like a lost puppy's.

He sighed before answering. "Who knows, yeah. Father might make me leave for training in another village… That's what he says anyways…" He puts his head down. My eyes widened at this. Did that mean his father wanted to get rid of him or something?

"Oh Deidara-kun!" Amaya had a few tears going down her cheeks, her eyes now red. Deidara was now alert, sitting up and wiping them away.

"I'll make sure I stay ok? … For you Amaya-chan, hmm." They look at each other and hug again, both moving back and forth slowly in sadness.

Everything blurs as the scene changes. It was the outside of a clan gate. I looked up at the sign to see it say 'Kana' in kanji symbols. I gulped deeply, feeling tension and something bad coming up very soon.

"Get him!" I turned to the right to see some figures dashing through the woods. I gasped, worried at first, but then realized this was just a dream again.

Deidara around the age of thirteen came from the trees, jumping down, landing with legs bent to cause less sound and pain when hitting the hard ground, looking up quickly for any people in front of him. He looked straight at me, but couldn't see me, for I as only seeing it, not being involved in this dream.

Deidara ran to the left, going into the gate and I follow quickly. He goes up a very tall building… Wait…. This place seems familiar. A sign on the house door says 'Royal Blood'…

Can't be…

"Amaya-chan!" Deidara whispers just loud enough up to a window. Something cracks behind him and he turns around, kunai in hand. There stood her father, a katana to her throat and a furious look upon his eyes.

Amaya was wearing a forest green kimono going all the way down to her ankles, the material new and clean. Rich silk. Royal Blood clothing. She had her eyes closed, hands over her father's, biting her lip to prevent from screaming or crying. I didn't know which, but whichever it was still bad.

"Amaya-chan!" Deidara kneels, teeth bared and crystal eyes glaring.

"Is THIS your little friend I've been hearing about Amaya-san?" Her father growls into her ear. She slowly half opens her eyes, feeling as though she would lose her tears soon. I could see that in her.

"Yes." She confidently says and he pushes the katana closer to her throat, making her squirm and the blade cut ever so gently through the skin. She instantly freezes. Crimson drips down the blade and onto the ground.

"What are you doing!?" Deidara yells, knowing she wouldn't be able to ask that question now.

"I'm trying to rid my daughter's life of the one who dares to poison our lives! She has been friends with a commoner! I'm understanding usually, but seriously Amaya!" She yelps as the blade goes from the neck to the shoulder blade, slicing across the dark green silk kimono easily into the pale flesh and across the bone.

Her father pushes her forward into Deidara's arms, her grasping her shoulder and wincing every time she moves.

"Deidara… Leave… I hear people coming. Don't look at me like that. You think I didn't know about you and stealing from the ninjutsu union?! I know you've been learning jutsus to make things you put your chakra into blow up… just leave… but please bring me with you!" She grabs his shoulders, making him jump as he looks to the side.

I look over myself to see if the thirteen year old Amaya was right. Yes indeed. People were coming…

Everything blurs again, going back to Deidara on his bed dreaming and me standing where he had grabbed my wrist. He had just let go. That's why I can't see the dream anymore. If I wanted to get even MORE into Deidara and Amaya friendship/past/relationship I would've grabbed his hand again by now, but it hurt to see their past.

I turn around to see Sasori in the doorway, leaning on the wooden frame. "So is she-"

"Amaya". I corrected politely after raising my hand a bit.

"-Amaya alright?" He finishes, understanding my little interruption.

"Yeah she is, but still a bit torn up from being in the Akatsuki base." I wave my right wrist around a bit while my left hand lay lazily on my hip to show some more movement then just standing there and as still as a statue. You get stiff and is kind of uncomfortable when talking to someone.

"Oh… I don't really doubt her for that. Is she resting now then?"

"Yep. I think she needs it to get rid of the rest of that poison in her system. Why?"

"I just need to check up on her to make sure she is recovering alright."

"Ok." I nod understanding.

"Alright." He nods also and goes out of the room, shutting the door silently behind himself as he goes down the hall.

I look back at Deidara once more as I put the blankets over his resting form and shut the door behind me as I leave.

~No one's P..O.V.~

Her voice spoke calm and gentle as she lay in the bed, eyes looking outside at the full moon that shone large and a light yellow. It lit the whole forest in a calming leading light for the lost of the woods. She seemed almost in a sort of saddened but also majestic trance.

"Would you dance, … if I asked you to dance? … Would you run and never look back? … Would you cry, if you saw me crying? … Would you save my soul tonight? … Would you tremble, if I touched your lips? … Would you laugh, or please tell me this … Now would you die, for the one you love? Hold me in your … arms … tonight … I can be your hero baby … I can kiss away the pain … I will stand by you forever … You can take my breath away …-" As she sung, her eyes were clouded and seemed about to cry.

Someone came in, sitting on the edge of the bed with head down and listening to the song intently. He seemed to miss a few lines in a second of thought.

"-have I lost my mind? I don't care, you're here tonight … I can be your hero baby … I can kiss away the pain … I will stand by you forever … You … can … take … my … breath away. I just wanna hold you. I just wanna hold you. Oh yeah. Am I into thee. Have I lost my mind? … Well I don't care … you're here tonight. I can be your hero baby. I can kiss away the pain. Oh yeah… I will stand by you forever. You can take my … breath away. I can be your hero baby ….. I can be … your … hero." He turned half ways to see her asleep, head to one side and lips slightly open.

He got up and went to sit next to her. One hand went to her cheek, gently touching the smooth skin and even the small scars. Especially the large one just next to the next on the shoulder blade. His eyes narrowed at it. He hated the sight of that mark in her pale skin.

His hand went down her arm to her wrists, seeing something he had missed to see before… A bracelet. It was just made of string with little blue and green beads only the size of your pinky nail. It looked a bit aged, but he didn't care.

"She still cares…" He smiled a bit as he looked at up at her face again.

"Yeah I still do… What did you think idiot?" Her one eye opened a grin upon her lips.

"Still wake up easily yeah?"

"As always." She shrugs as she sits up, letting him move to sit next to her on the bed with one arm around her shoulders holding her closer.

"I thought I lost you back then… hmm."

"I thought I did too… that was till I heard of someone being hired to destroy homes and people's lives in some small villages not too far off from Iwagakure."

"Not too far off? You still mess up in your distances too, yeah." He chuckled as she playfully elbowed him.

"No it isn't. For me it's not far. It's only a week travel you know. I love long trips, so it never seems to last long, because before I know it I'm there. Ha!" She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Ok ok you got me there I GUESS, hmm?" He chuckles again pulling her closer as they both look to the left to see the gentle rays of light shine through the Genjutsu window and on them.

Her head feels heavy, so she rests it on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Her yawn makes him look down on her.

"Do you want me to leave so you can rest, hmm?" He nudges her after no answer, but she remains like that. "What ever you say then, … hmm." He says to himself as pulls the blankets over her more since she's been sitting up to her neck.

"Good night, Amaya-chan." He gently moves the hair from her eyes like he did those many years ago, kissing her forehead before resting his head next to hers and closing his eyes…


	6. Lost Chances Found

_**Chapter 6: Lost Chances Found**_

**_"Just because you may have lost a chance at something, it doesn't mean you can't just find it later in time" -Amaya Kana_**

**~Aiou's P.O.V.~**

I got up to find Tobi sitting on me, just … staring … at … me.

"What the Hell Tobi?!" My eyes instantly go black.

"Uh oh…" Tobi thinks out loud.

~Amaya's P.O.V.~

I woke up with the warmth I was next to last night gone. Ok then. I feel lonely. Chibi tears now.

I get up and straighten my ANBU Black Ops uniform from moving around in my sleep. Wonder what everyone was doing right now…

As I walk out of the infirmary I see the door at the end of the hall open quickly, a orange masked young man ran out, his arms swinging as he tried to get as far away as possible. I was about to say something, but someone radiating anger stormed out, juggling a large hard cover book in her one hand while the other rest on her hip.

She looked over quickly, throwing the book like in baseball, the book hitting the guy in the back of the head. Right in front of me.

I blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Laughs.

It was Aiou. She walked over proudly, stepping over Tobi as she came up to me with a smile.

"You have a good rest last night Amaya-chan?" Aiou was in a baggy large black t-shirt with white shorts. Her hair was in a messy bun to keep it from getting too bad in her sleep. Not saying it didn't get messed up. The bangs were in her eyes and the back was all fuzzed.

She looked at me and led me down the hall, holding my hand like a little girl leading her mother. I was led to the end and we turned left to the end of that hall and into a living room.

Shit. Not the best thing for someone who is considered a prisoner at the moment.

Aiou peeks in after opening the door a bit and me guessing there was no one in there, she grabs my hand, leading me in.

At the other side of the room was another hallway that then splits in two hall ways going left and right. The living room on the other hand was really nice. The black marble floors were smooth, making my feet cold but had a nice feeling to it. The walls were made of smoothened down stone, and so was the ceiling. It was like grey marble, just like the floor but a different color is all. The furniture faced the large plasma TV. that was next to me on the left. A vase was on the right, the leaves twisted with each other as though fighting for what light may shine in from the chakra blanketed windows.

"I've got to go see someone right now ok? I'll be right back." Aiou turns to look at me and I nod in understanding. She lets go of my hand and goes around the furniture into the hall of candles. She turns left and I'm left in the room by myself, until-

"Are you a friend of hers? **We seen how you guys act … **Family I'm guessing?" I turn half ways around as someone looks at me upside-down. His gold-black eyes were fixed into my emerald ones, trying to see through me.

"Hello … Zetsu is it?" My head goes to one side as I fully face him. He nods in answer.

"Yes. **Why do you ask?**" I shake my head.

"Just making sure I got my facts right… So if you're Zetsu, you are a cannibal, plant, split personality, bipolar, ground materialist?"

His black side growls at me and the white side seems just a tad bit annoyed. "Yes. That's not nice to say**… might get you killed by a certain someone…**" I laugh and turn around, sitting on the closest seat to me. A black leather loveseat. I might want to add it wasn't half bad in comfort.

I close my eyes and feel someone come into the room. One eye opens to see the blasted Uchiha that made me stuck here in the first place. He watches me for a minute before coming over to me. As he kneels down in front of me, I bring my legs up to my chest, glaring at him with burning emerald coals.

"What do YOU want, Uchiha?" My fangs bare and he only smirks. He brings his arm up. I cringe back.

The strong hand grasps my wrist, pulling me forward against my will. I try to pull back onto the couch, but he doesn't listen to my movements. I try to look around for Zetsu, but he seems to have disappeared. Damn jerk…

Itachi gets up next to me, looking at face, black eyes looking at my emerald ones. The sleeve is pulled up and fingers go under the binding of the gauze where he had burnt/poisoned/cut my arm the day before.

I try to pull away again, but he only pulls me back only a few feet from his face now. The gauze is fully off and he grins a with half closed eyes.

"It appears your arm has healed like Sasori-san had predicted." My eyes widen and I look down. Damn… He was saying the truth. It wasn't the worst thing in the world that my arm has healed, but it was because of a special seal I did on myself to make my wounds heal a bit quicker then the average being. It seemed a bit odd to have this person know that.

"Leave her alone, Itachi…" We both looked over at the door, where a certain blonde artist stands, anger clear on his face but holding it in. Barely.

Itachi gets up and goes behind the couch, going to the hall and down the hall turning right. Out of sight. Out of mind…

I turn to find Deidara sitting next to me with one leg hanging over the edge on the front of the couch and the other bent under him. He looked down on my arm where Itachi had unwrapped it.

"So it healed, yeah?" He looks up at me with those eyes I still loved. The one anyways that I always seen. anyways…

"Yes and Deidara?"

"Hmm?"

"I never did see your other eye… The left one… why?"

"Well it's because of the long bangs I guess, yeah."

"Well what about now? Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Just because, yeah."

"Suuuuure." I push him back, his body going back till against the loveseat armrest. One arm was behind him, keeping him sitting up, while the other was in front, readying to block me of any kind of attack he was expecting.

I brought up a small chuckle, going up closer to him. One hand was on his chest while the other grasped the leather of the back rest.

"Scared? Huh, Deidara-kun?" I move up to his ear as quiet as a ghost whisper. He tried to resist as I sent chakra in my right hand, grabbing the wrist of the hand keeping him up and pulling it out from under him. His back hit the arm rest, now trying to keep his head from falling back.

The hand that was blocking to keep me away was trapped under his back plus with both our weight on top of it keeping it down. The one I just pulled out from under Deidara was being held over our heads… Nothing keeping me away from him now.

"Now, do you plan on telling me or do I have to use a bit of force on you, Deidara-kun?" He tried moving, but my form -even though it was smaller then him- was holding him down from the position we were in.

"Maybe… Maybe not… Hmm." He smirked at my annoyed face.

I smirked right back. If anyone came in right now, … it would not end well, but I could sense no one here. Me and Deidara were friends since we were kids. It wasn't like that. At least I think so…

I come closer to his face and put the long blonde bangs in between my pink lips, pulling it to the side and letting go. Our faces were THIS far apart.

"What's this Dei?" He narrows his eye at the nickname but lays it off easily.

"A eye scope. I usually need it for missions to see farther distances then a normal person normally could, yeah." I look at the small rectangular, round edged, edge of eye stretching metal, two lens thing over his eye.

"When did you start wearing this?" I look into his other eye since the one with the scope disallowed me to see through to his left eye..

"For about a year since I joined Akatsuki, hmm." Deidara looked to the side as though thinking about something.

"What is it?" He looked up at me.

"It's Uchiha… He made me join… I was just thinking about it, hmm." My emerald eyes widened as chocolate-blonde streaked locks fell over most of our faces.

"I'm sorry Deidara-kun I-" I whispered only loud enough that we could hear.

"Zetsu-san Zetsu-san!! It's Amaya-chan and Deidara-senpai! I think they're K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" Me and Deidara looked over very quickly and angrily at the orange masked idiot.

~Tobi's P.O.V.~

I was walking down the halls, searching for my senpai to bug the crap out of him when I seen something… different. My darker side smiled evilly at this.

"Come on! You know you want to say it! Don't 'cha?!" My darker side laughed while telling me this.

My hand twitched as I stood at the one end of the couch closest to their heads on this side, seeing the two of them together with dark, light streaked hair over their faces.

"Zetsu-san Zetsu-san!! It's Amaya-chan and Deidara-senpai! I think they're K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" I felt great at first until the two of them look at me. Deidara's face upside down and Amaya having to bend her head up to see me.

"Tobi…" Deidara scowled. I was going to push it. This was too good to pass up.

"Deidara looks like he's smiling upside down! You two are so Kawaii!" I playfully giggle like a girl, but regret it as Deidara whispers something to Amaya and gets up when she lets him, tackling me.

"You little pain in the ass!" Deidara growls.

"Dang…" I whisper very quietly in fear.

~Aiou's P.O.V.~

I went into the study room, seeing Sasori there reading a book on mystery or something. He didn't see me yet, for he lay on the small crushed velvet couch, his back to the door as he lay against the armrest.

As I came up behind him I stayed as quiet as possible. When I made it up right behind him, I looked over his shoulder reading a part of the story he was reading and knew it instantly for I have read it before.

"Hello, Aiou-chan." He turned his head slowly to the right, rust colored eyes looking gently into mine.

"Dang you're good." I had a sweat drop and straight horizontal lines for eyes for a second as he grinned, slowly closing the book with a finger where his page was so he wouldn't lose it.

"Hide your chakra next time then." I looked at the book's cover. It was white with a yellow light bulb and the title was-

"Anthem. I read it before. Good book and certainly different huh?" He glanced at the book before looking up at me again.

"Yes. Different is for sure. I've read it probably over ten times now." My jaw dropped.

"Don't you ever get bored of the same thing over and over?" I get up from behind standing up as he gets up from the couch also.

"No. I like this book." He comes over to me and gives a gentle hug while going back and forth as we hold each other.

"Sooo? What is everyone doing tonight?" He chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny Sasori?" We looked at each other. Me- quizzing. Sasori- entertained.

"It's because the guys are planning to drag me with them to some club in a small village… You want to come?" He raised an eyebrow as looked at my surprised face, seeing a look in my eyes that screamed "ME ME ME!! PICK ME!!"

"Oh yes! I'd love to… Is it only members though?"

"No not at all. It's a day where we all don't have missions and even though you aren't fully a member yet, you can still come. It isn't like it's a mission or anything." I smile largely and hug him.

"Thank-you Sasori-kun!" He doesn't care that I was pretty much squeezing the life out of him. After all he was only a puppet after all and breathing was optional. He felt no pain from it.

"So you'll come I guess?"

"Can I bring Amaya then?"

"Sure." He shrugs.

"I'm going to go do some writing of scrolls in my room. I'll see you later then Aiou-chan?"

"Yeah yeah" I shrugs him off as he grins and leaves.

Kami, ... later tongith is Suuuure going to be interesting.

... Does Amaya like parties and clubs and alchohal?

... Let's see.


	7. Problems in Story Asking for OCs

Well, my story came out pretty much all in one day... That's because I was auxiously waiting till the right time to put it on. I also have some news people!! I'm going to have a new person come in on the next chapter!! BUT I NEED A DIFFERENT VIEW OF KIND OF OC!!!

Please, if you wish to be in the story, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (!!!!!!!) message me with this in your messgage and filled out with your OC. Be descriptive.

Name (full. First (middle possibly) and last) -  
Age -  
Height & Weight -  
Eye color -  
Hair color and style -  
Skin (tan, light, dark, pale) -  
Past and/or future (if you don't write future, I could write it for you) -  
Skill (nin, gen, tai) -  
Element(s) and main jutsu(s) used -  
Weapons (if any. If no, put three periods) -  
Friends (if any of the Akatsuki or my own OC from the past or something ^_-) -  
Village -  
Attitude -  
More nice or rude -  
More stealthy or a strategist -  
Any other info I missed to ask for -

I still got no one asking for their OC in their story. PEOPLE I CAN'T WRITE IT WITHOUT THE OC OF SOMEONE ELSE'S!! *cries*

Other then the OC, I can answer any questions if the sotry is too confusing or whatsnot... and if there are a couple changes to be made. I don't know exactly, but some of you are WAAAAY more experienced at FANFICTION then me.. I've only been a member for about half a year geez.

Anyways, please send me a PM on your OC with this info. and I should be able to put you in. I might be putting new OCs in for later chapters too, so more then one would be nice for a selection to choose from for this. Thanx guys!! ^_^


End file.
